


Bimbo Canterlot High: The Fanfiction

by snakebit1995



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breast Expansion, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: A Story based on the fanart of Annon-MLP. Canterlot is taken over by Twilight and her desire to spread her newly acquired Bimbo Magic.Contains: Breast Expansion and Bimbos.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This story is based on the artwork of Annon-MLP (http://annon-mlp.tumblr.com/) and the Bimbo Canterlot High Stuff.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Hmm…” Twilight scanned the shelves of the library looking for a new book, she had read most of these but there had to be something new lying around, she had gotten all the way to the back before she found an unmarked book on the back most shelve.

It was early Twilight was probably the only one at school besides a janitor or two so she was free to sit down and look at this book in peace before homeroom

“Huh…” Twilight couldn’t get the book open, it was like the pages were glued together.

“What’s…the…deal.” She hissed “RAH!”

The book finally popped open and a sparkly purple dust kicked up into Twilight’s face.

“Ouf.” She hissed “What was that…I feel…OHH!”

Twilight felt something start to tingle in her body, soon coming over her entirely. Twilight’s body stretched out a bit, her chest rose as her small chest became large and perky, her ass doing just the same, her clothes began to change too, her sneakers turning into purple pumps, her top turning into just a vest that only covered the top half of her breasts and her skirt shortened to barely cover her ass, her legs were coated with tight bright purple stockings, and lastly her panties shrank into a tight little thong.

“GRR!” Twilight grabbed her head “OHH…wow…this feels…Hehehe…good.”

Twilight licked her lips, which were now covered in dark lipstick, the old Twilight was gone, something in that book had changed her, now she wanted to look good and feel good, a true blooded bimbo.

Twilight looked down at the table and saw her pencil morphing, growing thicker and longer as it changed into a yellow dildo with a pink cock head. The transformation had made Twilight so horny she picked that toy up and jammed it into her.

“HHMMM!” she moaned “OH…yeah baby.”

Twilight slid the toy in and out of her, it wasn’t as good as a real cock but it’s work to calm her for now, she had work to do, she couldn’t possibly be the only bimbo around.

* * *

 

**Later**

Twilight’s new Bimbo book was magic, banished there by the ponies, they hadn’t known it would ever be found there but Twilight had it, and now she knew how to enchant items to make new Bimbos like herself.

The first on her list was Applejack, the farm girl arriving at school early, munching on her signature fruit. Twilight was ditzy now but she knew to make that her target, her waved her hand and the apple glowed, one bite and AJ would be as happy as she was.

“NOM!” Applejack took a bit, the fruit tasted sweeter than the last bite, it made her spin shiver “OHH~”

Like Twilight Applejacks body began to go through some wonderful changes, her breasts grew big and large, her butt rounded up nicely and her face was prettied with makeup. Her belly got toned with some nice abs and soft muscle. Her hair lengthened longer and her hair tied into two braids instead of one. Soon her outfit morphed, her jean skirt tightening around her legs becoming a pair of sexy booty shorts and her top fizzled away into a glorified bra with green and white vertical stripes.

“Wow…” Applejack looked at herself as Twilight walked up and kissed her.

“You like it?” The purple haired girl asked.

“Like yeah.” AJ giggled “I feel great, look at these tits!”

AJ cupped her breasts happily.

“Well don’t get to into feeling yourself up.” Twilight giggled “We’ve got to share this with the others, now I think Rainbow Dash is here for her morning run, let’s go see her.

* * *

 

**Later**

The two bimbos found Rainbow dash running around the track, they weren’t sure how to change her, she had no items to be enchanted and Twilight wasn’t sure if approaching her head on was the best approach but…why not it’s not like Rainbow Dash would freak out.

“WAAH!” Rainbow flailed back “W-Who are you two?”

“Don’t you recognize us silly?” Twilight giggled.

“We’re friends aren’t we cutie?” AJ giggled “Like, come on, it’s us, Twilight and Applejack.”

“No you’re not.” Rainbow said “My friends don’t look like…like sluts.”

“Sluts.” Twilight giggled “Oh you’re so nice.”

“Here.” AJ handed Dash her bitten apple “Take a bite, you’ll understand.”

“If I do…you’ll leave me alone right?” Dash asked.

“Sure.” Twilight smiled “But after eating that you won’t wanna be apart from us.”

Rainbow took a large bite of the apple, soon she dropped it, feeling the magic take control of her. Her thin sporty body started to grow womanly, gaining sharp curves, large breasts, cut abs, a great ass and even sexier face. Her outfit soon followed, changing from her old look to a pair of sexy knee high boots, a purple and white pair of tight running shorts, her top melted away until it was a barely fitting tank top, stopping halfway down her large breasts. Her lips were covered in rainbow lipstick and her nails and eyelashes grew long. Soon an new Rainbow Dash was awakened, giggling happily with her friends.

“HMMM!” Dash moaned “I see what you two were up too, this is fun.”

“Well come on then the others are waiting for us.” Twilight said “Let’s see if Pinky is here yet.”

* * *

 

**Later**

The three giggling bimbos struggled to contain themselves as they found Pinkie Pie working on a party in the gym that afternoon.

“Trust me, she’ll totally love this.” Dash said holding up a cupcake “Pinkie loves being silly and happy so she’ll join no problem.”

The bimbos walked out and found Pinkie decorating, they smiled as she turned around.

“WHOA!” she jumped around and looked them over “What happened to you guys, it looks…so cool!”

“Told you.” Dash giggled.

“Don’t worry Pinkie.” Twilight smiled “Just take this and you’ll feel even better.”

“NOM!” Pinkie ate it in one bite.

“Wow…” AJ blinked “That was hot.”

“Yeah it was.” Dash licked her glossy lips.

“HMM!” Pinkie moaned as her changed started.

Like the others Pinkie’s breasts got big and soft, her ass pumped up and finally her womanly face was accentuated with make-up, the real changes for Pinkie came in her clothes, her skirt got incredibly short, showing her crotch as her panties changed into a sexy thong that barely covered her warm pussy. Her shirt fell away, leaving only heart shaped nipple coverings behind, her vest remained hugging her large bust.

“You were totally right!” Pinkie smiled “I feel super!”

“Good, we’re almost done, just two more to go.” Twilight smiled walking away with her friends, her hips swaying “Let’s find Rarity.”

* * *

 

**Later**

The girls were all hiding in a closet, giggling and moaning as they bumped into each other, all their sexual needs were high but Twilight was trying to make them hold off till all six were together.

“Here she comes.” Twilight whispered.

“This is gonna be so hot.” AJ squealed as Rarity approached the makeup kit that the girls had enchanted.

“HAA!” Rarity opened it and was blasted with magic, her body slowly changing.

As per the usual Rarity’s body grew, her breasts larger than the others and her ass got nice and round. Her hair grew even longer and more voluminous as it cascades in curls. Her outfit shifted and morphed into a corset like top, her skirt got short and her arms and legs were covered in sexy gloves and stockings.

“Oh me.” Rarity gasped as her friends suddenly feel out of the closet “Darlings, whatever are you doing.”

“Sorry Rarity.” Twilight giggled “So, you like it.”

“Hmm…” Rarity hummed running her hands up her curves and through her hair “Darling I feel fantastic.”

“Great, now we just need Fluttershy.” Dash smiled.

“Patience…or something.” Twilight smiled.

“I’ve got an idea for convincing our cute little friend to bloom.” Rarity held up a necklace.

* * *

 

**Later**

The girls had left an envelope with a necklace in Fluttershy’s locker, it was a mock gift from Rarity, she’d put it on and BAM…instant Bimbo, twilight had even made sure to really enchant the necklace.

 “What’s this?” the shy girl opened her locker “Oh from Rarity, how pretty.”

Fluttershy placed the locket around her neck and soon the charm glowed, and her body with it. Fluttershy’s hair grew large and voluminous, even covering one eye. Her breasts exploded outward into the biggest set of melons around. Her legs grew long and sexy as her skirt shrank and her shirt fizzled into a tube top that barely covered her breasts at all, only blocking the nipples like a band.

“Oh dear.” She stumbled around to get her footing on her new pumps.

“Holy cow!” Rainbow Dash tackled her friend “Shy you look smoking!”

“Rainbow Dash?” the girl hissed as her friend rubbed her breasts in the hall “That feels good.”

“Rein it in you two.” Twilight giggled before coping a feel herself “We all want a squeeze.”

 _“This is fantastic!”_ Twilight thought “ _But I can’t stop with just us, the whole school should be full of happy bouncy Bimbos!”_

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Twilight Turns to the Teachers.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter  2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Twilight had been separated from her friends by classes, the six of them were the talk of the school, when they walked by everyone stared, Twilight loved the looks, unfortunately that met her skimpy outfit wasn’t liked by the teachers and when she showed up for homeroom she was sent right down to the Principal’s office, Vice Principle Luna and Principal Celestia both present and shocked at her appearance.

“Twilight, is everything alright?” Celestia asked “Are you having problems at home, we can talk about it.”

“I’m like totally fine.” Twilight giggled “Everything’s super at home, I just decided to change up my look is all.”

“Well…that’s good but…” Vice Principal Luna sighed “You can’t walk around practically naked.”

“Why not” Twilight asked pushing her breasts up with her arms “The guys seemed to like it.”

“That’s just the problem.” The woman sighed “It’s…very distracting.”

“So?” Twilight asked “Why should I cover up because I have a sexy body?”

Twilight pulled her top off and exposed her bare chest to the principals.

“Young lady put your shirt on right now!” Celestia gasped.

“But it feels so good to just let them hang out.” Twilight giggled placing her hands on the Principal and Vice Principal’s face, her hands glowing bright “Let me show you.”

“OHHH!” they both moaned.

Luna changed faster, her sweater filling up with nice round puppies, her skirt tearing off as her ass grew nice and round, her mind smirking at the new exciting world that opened before her.

Celestia was moaning as her mind shifted and her body did the same, her jacket popped buttons as she gained breasts like Fluttershy, her already big bra flew off as she allowed her breasts to be exposed to the air and she even removed her skirt, finding pleasure in being free.

“My, my…” Celestia hummed “I see why you’re so happy Twilight.”

“I’m glad you see it my way Miss.” Twilight walked towards the desk.

“HMM!” Celestia began to kiss the student.

Twilight smirked with pleasure as she reached up and grabbed her Principal’s huge tits, taking a big squeeze. Twilight felt something press into her back and felt Luna kissing her neck and grabbing her ass.

Soon Twilight was pushed to her knees and the sisters spread her legs, glistening folds present before her. Twilight smiled to herself and leaned in, lashing her tongue over their wet holes. The sisters moaned as Twilight ate them out, her sex skills shining before her mentors.

“Twilight, you plan on doing this to the whole school yes, Bimbos and studs all around?” Celestia asked kissing her sister.

“HMMM!” Twilight nodded licking at her clits of the sisters.

“OH!” Celestia giggled “Sweetie your dreaming too small, forget the school, you should do this to the whole town.”

Twilight smiled to give her approval. Both sisters were moaning loudly as Twilight licked them, once she was done here Twilight would start to spread this wonderful gift to everyone, one person at a time.

“HHAAA!” Luna moaned cumming on Twilight’s face, her juices spraying out.

“YESSS!” Celestia yelled climaxing with her sister, the now bimbofied authority figures ready to help Twilight and her friends bimbofy the school.

* * *

 

**Later**

Twilight knew her next targets, Nurse Redheart and after that Miss Cheerilee. To get to the nurse Twilight faked a stomach ache and got there to lie down, the nurse had stepped out for a moment and would be returning.

“YIKES!” the pinked haired woman gasped walking in and shocked by the half-naked girl in her office “Umm…what seems to be the problem.”

“Just a stomach ache.” Twilight frowned “May I just like…sit here for a bit to calm down.”

“Sure.” The nurse nodded “Take your time.”

Twilight closed her eyes and pretended to sleep for a bit as the nurse did some light organizing and office work, Nurse Redheart was a simple school nurse, she had bunned up pink hair and always wore a lab coat so you rarely saw her body. Twilight looked and saw an apple on the nurse’s desk, if it had worked in the past it would work now.

Twilight casually waved her hand, enchanting the fruit and watching the nurse take a bit.

“Ahem.” She coughed “My…sure is hot…all the sudden…MHHHMM!”

Nurse Redheart began her quick transformation into a Bimbo. Her hair spiraled up into sexy big hair, her breasts ballooned as her lab coat opened to show her large mature breasts and she skirt shortened as she gained a nice ass.

“MHMM.” She shivered “I feel fantastic.”

“Good.” Twilight sat up.

“I see you’re feeling better.” Redheart laughed “Or maybe you were fine the whole time.”

“Hehehe, you got me.” Twilight giggled “I’d love to have fun with you but Miss Cheerilee will be here to check on me soon, so we need to prepare.”

“Oh she really could use this.” Redheart pulled the straps of her big bra.

“I’ll be over here.” Twilight hid behind a curtain “Just give her that shot there and she’ll be one of us.”

Twilight slipped behind the partition and heard the door open. Cheerilee’s voice carried through the room as she asked where the student was only to pause when she saw the nurse and how little she was wearing. Twilight heard a moan and stepped out to see the teacher going through her changes.

Cheerilee’s shirt started to tear as her breasts ballooned in size, her lips perked up with plump and her ass made her rise off the chair, her voice went from moans to giggles as she stood naked with Twilight and the Nurse.

“This feels nice.” She smiled walking over.

Twilight laughed to herself as they gathered around and all started feeling each other. Twilight was a little jealous at how the older women had bigger breasts than her but she’d survive, besides she could cop a great feel.

The three laid down like a triangle and started fingering each other rapidly, digits and manicured hands pumping in and out of the moist pussies. All three were jiggling and bouncing around as they pleasured each other.

Twilight understood her purpose now, she was going to be the one to show the whole school, the whole town, maybe even the whole world what it’s like to be a Bimbo.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Twilight Brings her magic home for the day.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The end of the school day came and Twilight sent her slutty gang home with some different items to make sure their families didn’t ask questions…or didn’t care to ask. These magical doodads would warp their mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers into bimbos and studs that would join their new outlook on life.

While walking down the street Twilight really turned heads, and she loved it. Twilight may be a silly bimbo now but she was working on a plan that could bimbofy the whole school!

When Twilight got home she walked in the door and bumped right into her mother, Twilight Velvet, who was quite stunned by this girl’s appearance.

“Twilight what are you wearing?!” her mother gasped.

“Not much.” Twilight giggled while stretching, her breasts nearly bursting free of her top.

“Not in this house.” Her mother said “Put some clothes on this instant.”

“Fine, fine.” Twilight sauntered off, casually enchanting the magazine her mother was reading “I needed to go upstairs anyway.”

Velvet went back to the couch and started reading her now magical magazine, she couldn’t belie this was the way celebrities looked now, skimpy outfits, big breasts, wild hair she was glad that she never had to worry about Twilight having those problems, well until today at least.

“I knew that Rarity girl was a bad influence on her.” Velvet sighed turning the page, failing to see the changed happening to her body.

Velvet’s hair was growing longer and more plentiful as her breasts inflated to gigantic size, even bigger than Principal Celestia. Her curves were wide and mature, the spitting image of MILF.

“Look at these girls.” She laughed at the magazine “They’re all so small.”

The mother reached up and sensually rubbed her breasts while another hand slid in between her legs to rub her snatch, she still hadn’t truly realized her new body, or the fact her clothes were all gone.

Twilight watched from the top of the stairs as her now Bimbo mother happily masturbated on the couch, but Twilight needed her to move, if everything was going to work for her plan her brother and his girlfriend would be home soon. Twilight had already set her trap in Shining Armor’s Room, now she just needed her mother to not screw it up by being in the living room when he got home with Cadence.

“Mom.” Twilight grabbed the Milf “Come with me, I want to show you something in my room.”

“Sure dear.” The Milf bounced up the stairs.

The two got into Twilight’s room and the bookworm turned bimbo opened a drawer, showing about a dozen former items Twilight had morphed into new sexy dildos.

“I thought we could bond with this.” Twilight held up a two-sided rod.

“Oh sweetie you do care!” her mother hugged the girl into her big breasts, Twilight savoring the moment.

The two laid on the bed and placed the toy between them, both dripping with anticipation.

“OHHH!” Twilight moaned as she slid half of the thick rod into her.

“HMMMM!” Velvet moaned joining her daughter in riding the toy together.

The two ricked together, sliding the toy in and out of them, both Twilights moaned as they felt their tits shaking and bodies rocking, pussies ponded by a dildo.

“Oh Mom, fuck yes!” Twilight moaned.

“Harder sweetie!” she gasped “Every time you move the whole thing shakes my insides!”

Twilight watched with excitement as her mother’s large breasts rolled and wobbled on her chest, shaking happily as they moaned together.

“HMM!” Twilight gasped “Oh…oh…OHHHH!”

“HAAAA!!!” Velvet moaned as she came at the same time as her daughter.

The two slid off the toy and kissed the dildo together licking the toy clean of each other’s sweet nectar.

“I’ve gotta go check on something.” Twilight smiled “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Twilight left the room and headed down the hall to her brother’s room where she heard a lot of grunting and moaning. She peaked into the room and saw quite the sight, her brother was looking slightly more muscular, on top of him was his girlfriend Cadence, the older girls breasts looking big and round, her butt nice and bouncy and her pussy dripping as it rode Shining Armor’s thick cock.

“OH HARDER!” Cadence demanded slamming her body down and making her tits slap around “FUCK ME!”

Twilight slowly rubbed her own pussy, smirking at a job well done, now that her family was in on the new order it was time to call and see if her friends had been as successful as she had.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Pinkie gets her sisters in on the fun.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“HMHM!” Pinkie skipped her way home “I hope this stuff from Twilight will work on Mom and my sisters, I can’t wait to see how much fun we’ll have!”

Pinkie went to Maud’s room and found her old pet rock Boulder, she knew she always touched it so Twilight said she should use her little enchanted cider to make it magic for my sister. The girls had all been given a bottle of cider by Applejack and Twilight had enchanted it for them to change our families.

Pinkie popped the cork and sprinkled some on the rock before leaving. The room was quiet for a bit before Maud returned home from work, sighing and sitting on her bed.

“Oh Boulder.” Maud sighed picking up the rock “Hello, how was your day.”

Maud sighed as her body started to change as she conversed with her rock. Her breasts grew large and firm, her hips expanded as her butt grew and her hair got longer as she giggled a bit looking at her rock.

“Wow Boulder, you’re looking big today.” Maud giggled a bit.

As usual the magic clouded Maud’s mind so she failed to recognize that her former pet rock had changed into a new shape, one very phallic new shape.

“HAAA!” Maud shoved the dick rock into her pussy and started fucking herself “OH…OH YES BOULDER FUCK ME!”

Maud kept pounding her own pussy while Pinkie giggled on from her place in the closet, even she felt exited by the idea of filling her pussy up with that rock hard…rock.

Upstairs Pinkies other sisters were finding her gift for them and slowly morphing into sweet bimbos. Marble was happily mashing her fingers into her large breasts while nearby Limestone was rubbing her now sexy bubble butt.

But best of all was in the master bedroom, Pinkie might be the pride of the Pie household in looks but one person would soon stand as her equal, her mother, Cloudy Quartz. Pinkie had spiked her shampoo and now as her mother showered changes began.

Her hair on frizzled and got long and silky as her saggy breasts grew larger and firmed on her chest into a beautiful pair of tits. Her curves enhanced drastically as she got sexier and more MILF like by the second.

“Haa.” Cloudy sighed as water cascades down her body, making her nipples tingle.

Her hands slowly snaked downward and rubbed her pussy softly, a few digits slipping inside her body to rub her motherly walls.

The Pie household was full of giggled and moans as all the sexy bimbos in the family played with themselves in their rooms, or in Pinkie’s case a closet, but they were just one family of Twilight’s friends to go through some strong changes, there were even more to come across town with Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Applejack giggled to herself as she walked around her farmhouse looking for her little sister.

AJ found said little sister sighing alone on her bed, seemingly bored.

“Well hey there Applebloom.” AJ let herself into her sister’s room “What’s got you looking so down.”

“Applejack?!” the younger girl asked “W-What are you doin’ dressed like that for!”

“What are you talking about silly.” Applejack hugged her sister, the girls head thrown in between her sisters large bust.

“Umm Applejack are you okay?” her sister asked blushing at how soft and pillowy her sister’s breasts were.

“Stop worry silly, come on.” Applejack pulled out a apple “Take a bite of this, it’ll calm ya down.”

“HMM?” Applebloom took a bite and shrugged feeling a slight tingle in her mouth unaware that she was subtly changing.

Applejack’s younger sister got sexier suddenly, her hair was longer, her face gained some make up, her small tits grew into nice handful breasts as her shirt became a tied farm top and her shorts shrank to incredibly small in size, hugging her hips and perky butt.

“Hmm…Applejack.” Applebloom sighed with a giggle “I feel good~.”

Applebloom tried to kiss her sister when she was suddenly held back.

“Not yet.” Applejack smiled “We’ve gotta take care of someone.”

“Right.” Applebloom blushed.

The two bimbo sister headed downstairs and found their half blind grandmother at the table, fortunately she didn’t ask questions since she could barely see them, but that didn’t mean a little bimbo magic couldn’t help her feel good again.

“Here Granny.” Applejack offered the old woman some cider apple “Have a some of this, the batch was great today.”

“Hmm?” the old woman drank the fluid and coughed a bit as she began to change.

Granny Smith’s old bones restored to a more youthful look as her wrinkles faded and her skin glistened beautifully. Her breasts grew and firmed into large watermelon like tits as her hair got shiny and curly like an old country singer.

“Hmm, something wrong girls?” Granny asked brushing her hair out of her face with her long fingernail.

“Nope.” Applebloom smiled “You look great today Granny.”

 _“Holy Cow!”_ Applejack though _“This stuff is strong!”_

* * *

 

**Rarity’s House.**

“Sweetie Belle.” Rarity called “Would you try this on for me?”

Sweetie Belle saw her gorgeous older sister and chalked her new look up to a fashion statement, not that she cared, her sister was always nice and beautiful, no need to ask questions about it.

Sweetie Belle slipped into a tight dress Rarity had made with bimbo magic infused string. The clothes slowly taking hold of the younger girl. Sweetie Belle’s breast grew large and firm, her butt perky and firm and her tummy tight and smooth, her face pouted and her lips covered in cute pink and purple gloss as her hair got more voluminous.

“You look gorgeous.” Rarity hugged her sister.

“Thanks.” Sweetie Belle smiled “It really shows off my boobies.”

“You girls having fun?” Their mother walked in “I have to thank you Rarity, that new hairspray you gave me works wonders on my hairdo.”

Rarity’s mother walked in wearing a far to small tank top that only covered the bottom half of her large melons, her hair was up in a sexy poof and her skin looked youthful as she placed her hands on her wide hips.

“You’re looking wonderful mother.” Rarity smirked “Although we’ll need to find you some better clothes, those old rags will never do.”

* * *

 

**Rainbow Dash’s House.**

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door of the apartment next door to her families, sighing as she waited for an answer, checking her nails as she waited.

“Hello!” Scootaloo said opening the door “Oh! Rainbow Dash!”

“Hey shrimp.” Rd let herself in “Got a present for ya.”

Scootaloo was shocked by the appearance of her idol but was eager to see this “Gift.”

Rainbow Dash giggled to herself and pulled out some lip gloss and told the girl to pucker up. She applied and Scoots slowly changed. Scoots didn’t gain much in the chest department but her body did get nice and toned as her butt and abs firms up nicely and she moaned with excitement.

“Thanks Dash I feel great.” Scoots stretched.

* * *

 

**Fluttershy’s House.**

“Umm…Mom…”

“Yes Dear?” her mother asked.

Fluttershy didn’t know how to respond, she had used the magic on her mother and now the woman was so much younger and even had huge breasts like her daughter, small drops of milk collecting on her nipples. Fluttershy was more shocked about how stunning her mother looked, how would she even accept this…but boy she had to adjust to her own body first.

* * *

 

**Twilight’s House.**

“Everyone succeeded.” Twilight closed her laptop “Now to deal with the school, hopefully this spell I’ve worked up to enchant the whole school will do wonders for everyone.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- We begin altering the background ponies.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6- Listen to the Music

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Morning Rarity.” Twilight smiled walking up, her ample bust bouncing happily.

The girl with voluminous purple hair smiled sensually as her friend approached.

“Where are the others?” Twilight asked.

“Oh just having some fun.” Rarity snickered “I believe that Pinkie and Applejack are helping Granny Smith with something and Rainbow Dash is…working out with the track team, not sure about Fluttershy through but I did have a thought.”

“Hmm?”

“People looking at us feels so good.” Rarity pushed up her tits “Everyone is a little weirded out but they don’t say anything.”

“Magic.” Twilight laughed “I’ve made it so that people can see we’re dressing slutty but are unable to voice too much worry.”

“Wonderful.” Rarity smiled “What’s you plan for the day.”

“Enchant the school, I want this place with lots of sluts and studs.” Twilight laughed “The Principal’s already on our side, so are most of the teachers so it should be easy enough.”

“Well good luck.” Rarity said “Let us know if you need any help to make the school as horny as us.”

“Oh I will.” Twilight smirked as her hands glowed a bit.

* * *

 

**A Few Days Later**

**Twilight’s POV**

I smirked a bit as I sat in the cafeteria with my friends, all of them seemed to be having a good day, bragging about the boys they’d gotten with before noon.

“Then he slammed me against the locker and fucked me so hard!” Dash laughed “Oh I wanted more but class was starting.”

“Everyone keeps staring at my breasts.” Fluttershy blushed “But…it feels good.”

“Don’t worry.” I smirked “The magic is already spreading, haven’t you noticed how studly the boys are lately?”

“I’ve noticed that many shirts are looking tighter.” Rarity hummed a bit.

“A few guys in my class were complaining about their underwear being snug.” Pinkie added Are you sure they can’t notice Twilight.”

“Well they’ll notice slightly but not enough to make a fuss.” I said “Besides do you think a guys gonna complain if his dick’s getting bigger? My brother certainly didn’t.”

“Yeah.” Dash hummed “I hope he doesn’t.”

“Don’t  worry just leave everything to me, you girls just fuck to your hearts content.” I smirked “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got something to pull off, get ready for some excitement.”

I walked through the cafeteria, a few eyes on my perky ass, I cleverly passed by two girls sitting together, Vinyl Scratch and her bestie Octavia. I waved my hand as I passed, enchanting the music player she was using.

I could hear the music change to a more erotic hip-hop tone, the girl was confused at first but soon was bobbing her head side as the magic over took her. Her hair got longer, from short to a long pony tail, her top changed from a t-shirt to a bikini like top and she gained a really short skirt as her ass ballooned into a big juicy booty.

_Wow talk about a phat ass._

“HMM!” the girl moaned as her sneakers became pump heels and her socks became long leggings the hugged her thick juicy things. Lastly her lips plumped up and her fingernailss got long and turned electric blue.

“MMMM!” The girl stood up and put her hands on her legs and started shaking her ass, her butt smacking together.

Most of the eyes were on her as she twerked and danced, no one trying to stop her.

“What are you doing?” Octavia asked before Vinyl handed her the headphones and Octavia gasped.

“HAA!” Octavia gasped as she heard the music.

The girl moaned and hummed along as her hair grew longer and her body bimbofied. Her body got curvy, her breasts big and large while her thighs grew tender. Her top morphed into a tube top and she gained a very skimpy skirt while her leggings and shoes became girly

“So…good.” Octavia moaned and started shaking her chest and dancing at the table with her friend.

“Another job well done.” I smirked walking away “This school is going to be so happy soon.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Twilight helps some friends get closer.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Besties

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Twilight walked down the halls with a please smirk on her face, over the last couple days she’d really stepped up her bimbofication efforts, more and more girls were becoming sex crazed and even the guys were looking studly. The enchantment she’d placed on the school was working well and no one even seemed to notice the changes happening to them. Even the school building seemed different, there were suddenly a lot more closets and closed rooms the students could use for removing any pent-up urges.

“No running in the halls.” The busty Princess Celestia scolded some students “If you don’t stop you’ll have to come to my office for some private conferences on discipline.”

Twilight smiled at one of her early changes and kept heading down the halls, hearing the moans and hums coming from various locations.

“Why hello Twilight.” Rarity walked over, her hips swaying wide.

“Hey.” Twilight giggled giving her friend a playful kiss on the lips “Where’s everyone else.”

“Oh out and about having some fun.” Rarity smiled.

“I figured as much.” Twilight laughed walking off.

She didn’t get too far before she saw Pinkie stepping out of a closet while a hunk walked off.

“You look happy.” Twilight giggled giving a hello kiss.

“Yeah.” Pinkie snickered a bit watching her latest lover bound off.

“So where’s Dash and AJ?” Twilight asked.

“Boys locker room.” Pinkie nodded.

“I see.” Twilight pouted “I wish they waited for me.”

“Oh it’s fine.” Pinkie laughed “You can go join whenever I bet!”

“Yes, now Pinkie listen I have a task for you.”

“A mask, I don’t wanna wear a mask.” Pinkie said “It’ll make it hard to suck.”

“No a…never mind.” Twilight sighed, the only one with any remaining brains here had to focus “Look this is enchanted cider, take it to the cake shop with you later and add it too the batter.”

“Umm, okay!” Pinkie smiled.

“With this we can move into the town.” Twilight snickered walking off.

Twilight was looking for a score, another Bimbo hit and she quickly found it when she saw Lyra and Bonbon in a science lab. She made her hands glow a bit with her Bimbo magic and started with Lyra first figuring that would be more fun. She shrank the green haired girls outfit, hiking up her skirt and slowly making her more curvy, especially on the bottom where Lyra was growing quite the ass, giggling all the while.

“Drafty.” Lyra hummed leaning over on the lab table a bit.

“Huh-Whoa!” Bonbon’s eyes went wide when she saw the ass of her friend, the soft cheeks giggling a bit “HMM!”

She only moaned a bit as she too suddenly changed, her hair lengthening and curling as her breasts surged outward more and more, her own body developing nicely.

“Wow Lyra your ass is amazing.” Bonbon rubbed her friend’s rear.

“Hmm, where your boobs always so big?” Lyra asked digging her lengthening yet dull nails into her friends breasts, pinching her nipples casually.

“MMM!” The two started kissing a bit, rubbing their now bimbofied bodies, squeezing each other’s breasts and thighs, their velvety tongues swirling togethers in knots as their lipstick swapped.

“Oh girls.” Twilight made herself known and dropped her top “Mind if I join in?”

“Sure.” The besties giggled as she joined them.

Twilight was pleased, from here on she could leave her magic to it’s own devices and let the school grow and change, and soon it wouldn’t be just the school but the surrounding area, provided Pinkie carried through on her mask…I mean task.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concern.**

**Finally managed to get a spark to write another chapter of this, hope to do more soon.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the source work by Annon-MLP**

**<https://annon-mlp.tumblr.com/> **

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Pinkie's Day Out

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“HMM!” Pinkie skipped down the road, her breasts bouncing around wildly.

She was heading to her part time job at a local cake shop and was trying to remember something.

“What was I supposed to do when I got here?” she hummed starting to change into her uniform.

As she tied an apron on over just her bra and panties she suddenly saw the bottle of Cider that Twilight had given her.

“Oh right I’m like supposed to pour this in the cake batter.” Pinkie giggled “Sure hope Miss Cake doesn’t mind, Ehh it’ll probably taste yummy!”

She walked out wearing nothing but a apron and her underwear before she started mixing, a little bit of the batter playfully splashing on her, Pinkie happily licking it up. Once she had some cupcakes ready she slid them in the oven and hopped up on the counter, her bare ass pressing softly on the cold metal counter.

“Ohh that tickles.” She giggled taking out her phone to text Twilight “The buns are in the oven.”

“What?” Twilight texted back.

“The eagle has taken flight.” Pinkie said.

“I have no idea what you’re saying.”

“I completed my mask!” Pinkie yelled typing back.

“You mean…fine good job.” Twilight responded but Pinkie didn’t answer again, she was distracted by the fact that one of her bosses just walked in while she was taking the cakes out of the oven.

Pinkie worked for the Cakes a husband and wife who ran a cake shop, and now her male boss just walked in and her bimbo brain was quickly distracted.

He wasn’t a knock out but he was handsome enough that Pinkie wanted a piece.

“Hey Mr. Cake.” She cooed hopping off the counter “You look…great today.”

“Pinkie!” he gasped “W-What are you wearing you can’t do that in the kitchen.”

“Oh who cares.” Pinkie laughed “The customers liked it, here I made a new recipe you gotta try it, I have to know what you think.”

He was apprehensive, but Pinkie somehow convinced him to eat it, he liked it, for a pastry it had a strange fizziness to it.

Suddenly he was quite handsome, and a little buffer too.

“Yummy.” Pinkie hummed to herself, but before she could jump in with her new boytoy her other boss came in, the mature Miss Cake.

“Oh hello Ma’am perfect timing!” Pinkie bounced over “Here!”

Just like with her one boss Pinkie’s magic cupcakes made her sexy. The woman’s hair buffed up more into a beehive look, her lips were covered in glossy light blue lipstick while her breasts surged outward into a massive bust, her clothes melting away until the woman was in just an apron like Pinkie.

Of course, now that both the Cakes were all bimbo and studded up, they wanted to fuck, which is what they did, the now MILFish Miss Cake getting on her knees and sucking off her husband.

“Hey I wanted to do that.” Pinkie pouted “Ugh fine, I’ll leave that recipe stuff Twilight gave me and head on home, bye-bye!”

* * *

 

**Later**

When Pinkie got home she headed upstairs too her room, but up top she saw the door to her sister Maud’s room was open.

“Ohh…Boulder!” she could hear the girl moaning loud.

Pinkie walked in and saw her bimbo sister laying on the bed, rubbing one of her big breasts while pumping her stone dildo into her pussy at rocket like speed.

“Pinkie.” Maud moaned talking to her sister and not seeming interested in stopping her personal pleasure “Do you need something, if you want to use Boulder you’ll have to wait, I already promised him to Limestone next.”

“Umm no I don’t need to, but he does look good.” Pinkie moaned “Can I watch?”

“If you want I guess.” Maud shrugged still going to town on her snatch with twisting pumps of her wrist.

Pinkie took a seat and put a hand down her jean shorts to start rubbing her pussy, her long nails pinching her clit as she watched Maud moan more, pumping the rocky cock deeper inside her.

“You’re still not done yet?” Limestone barged in and put a hand on her sharply hips “I’ve wanted Boulder for an hour now!”

“I’m…hmm getting there!” Maud moaned hunching over and pounding her pussy harder.

“Just sit and watch!” Pinkie laughed “It’s fun.”

“I guess.” Limestone started stripping down “But I want some of that cock in me already.”

“Oh…never mind.” Marble walked in only to see apparently there was a line for the sisters’ favorite dildo.

“HMM!” Maud moaned more and more as she dug her fingers into her breasts “HAAA!”

The older sister came, her dildo falling out of her pussy and onto the bed. All four Pie sisters smiled at the big hard rock cock, none seeming to notice it change shape a little more gaining firm stone balls at the base.

“HMM Boulder.” All four-moaned looking at the magic rock.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and support the artist’s work.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Photo Club

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The school had continued to change in line with Twilight’s plan, slowly and surely people were becoming more sexually active, wearing less and looking better. Not many transformed rapidly like her and her friends, most were slower and more gradual, but some were changing overnight, and no one seemed to notice or care.

One that seemed to have currently peaked Twilight’s interest was the Photo Club, there were three members all of whom had become beautiful bimbos.

The first was Pixel Pizzaz, a beautiful blue haired girl. She tied her bountiful hair up in pigtails, wore a gothic style dress, long frilly stockings, a short skirt that partially exposed her plump rear.

The second member was Violet Blur, she had poofy pink hair, a low cut yellow tank top, short skirt with purple and black striped stockings.

Lastly was their club president, the stunning Photo Finish. She had big white hair tied with a bow, she wore a black sling bikini like outfit and had her long nails and lips done up. She’d grown big firm breasts and thick thighs.

She’d always been a shutter bug but even more so now, chronicling everything she saw, and everyone one that excited her. Of course, here Twilight saw opportunity to spread her Bimbo magic, why not enchant the camera to help it along, now everyone that Photo Finish took a snapshot the subject would get a little extra dose of magic in them.

“HMMM!”

For now though she was watching the white haired maiden get it on with her club members. Photo Finish was bent over a desk, Pixel behind her pushing fingers deep into her president while Violet was spread out on the desk getting eaten out.

Twilight was proud of how everyone was accepting her bimbo ideals, soon it be more than just the school, the town…hell she wanted the world in her hand.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Just a quick update, consider supporting the official pictures from Annon.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Worldbuilding

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“HMM!” Fluttershy groaned waking up and stretching, her large chest pushing out.

The tall pink haired girl got out of bed, grabbed a towel and went into the shower, turning on the hot water to wash up.

“MMM!” she moaned a bit washing herself with natural soaps.

Lately she had been feeling a bit strange, stranger than her usual horniness, her chest felt tight, like it was trying to burst in a way. At first, she panicked thinking she was having a heart attack or something.

“MMMM!” she moaned again Squeezing her chest “S-Stop-OHHH!”

Her nipples quivered from the touch and suddenly opened up, milk leaking from their tips.

“HMM OH!” she moaned pinching them, milk spraying out into her shower “What is this?!”

Fluttershy was surprised by the fact that she was lactating, but it was calming in a way, she didn’t want to stop pumping herself dry, not to mention if she didn’t the pressure was gonna drive her crazy.

“HMM!” she softly moaned getting out of the shower and drying off, heading to her room to dress for the school day, she felt that milking was fun, hopefully it wasn’t going to be her last.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Unfortunately not everyone was so accepting of Twilight’s bimbofication of the school, notably two students and a teacher, but even they struggled to avoid the magic enchantments that leaked into the world around them.

Sunset Shimmer was one of the only remaining, normal students, her body relatively unchanged though she felt the mental itch of the bimbo in her mind, her eyes drawing to others endowed, muscular and curvy bodies, but she true self and her history as a pony let her see through the illusions and know that someone, she wasn’t sure who exactly, was using magic to change the school.

Her compatriots weren’t as fortunate to avoid the change as she was, likely due to the fact they came from this world. The first was Zecora, a beautiful science teacher with dark skin, long black hair with white stripes in it, and her body was clearly affected by bimbo magic, her breasts as large as Fluttershy’s, her hips wide and womanly, even her outfit was slutty she found it hard to wear anything more than just a lap coat.

Lastly was Trixie who despite having her body altered, and her mind occasionally slipping into a bimbo form the others called Titsie, she was the last rebel. Her body had been altered, giving her huge breasts, a tiny waist, long voluminous light blue hair and plump lips. She frequently tried to cover up in long blue trench coats but her body was so endowed it was hard to not notice. Of the three she most frequently slipped into the bimbo side, normally needing help to resist going off and getting fucked.

Together these three planned to use Zecora’s intelligence and Sunset’s natural magic affinity to fight back, though it remained to be seen if they could truly stand up to Twilight’s all-encompassing bimbo enchantments.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just some world building here. I like keeping this story with little drabbles as opposed to long massive chapters, there are other writers who work with this series that do that if you want.**

**Again support the creator of the art that this story is based on Annon-mlp**

**https://annon-mlp.tumblr.com/**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Team Captains

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The school day was over but that didn’t mean everyone was going home, there were plenty of after school activities, like soccer practice where Rainbow Dash was going. She headed into the locker room and checked out some of her teammates changing bodies.

“Hmm.” She smirked slipping on her training uniform but hearing growled and grunts from behind her.

“What’s the matter Spitfire?” one of the girls asked.

“My bra is just a bit tight.” The Captain said “Probably just need a new one.”

Rainbow turned to look at the normally svelte soccer team captain. With the recent bimbofication of the school it had slowly started to show on Spitfire, her normally thin body had started to blossom, her flat chest having recently blown up into a swell pair of DDs, her hips getting wider and her abs a little more notifiable. The whole team was starting to look sexier and no one seemed to notice, the magic of magic. Even with their new slutty bodies their on the field play was as good as ever, maybe even better.

With the changing done the girls headed out onto the soccer field as started practice. As was the norm recently there were a lot more spectators at their practices, people taking the chance to check out the players bouncing busts and wobbly behinds.

Of course, the players did get the occasional distraction from the other teams that practiced, mostly the guys running laps shirtless.

“Okay girls that’s all for today.” Their captain said “Go wash up, I’ll put the equipment back in the storage room.”

Spitfire started cleaning up and even tidying up the storage room herself a bit, by the time she got back to the locker room the rest of the team had headed home.

“The showers still on?” she heard the noise of water “How many times to I have to tell those girls to-whoa.”

She stopped short as the walked passed the half door, looking in it wasn’t her team in the showers but the captain of the boys’ soccer team, Soarin. The steam from the shower wafted out, the magic in the water taken into the air and having a bit of an effect on her. Spitfire watched him wash up, her body getting more sexual, her hair growing bigger and thicker and her breasts gaining another few cup sizes.

“Ugh, damn this thing.” She slipped out of it, her big breasts pressed on the wall as she watched the man wash up, slowly walking into the shower herself.

Soarin himself has been turned into quite the stud, big muscles, tight abs…thick cock.

“Well what are you doing in here?” Spitfire hugged him from behind and grabbed his cock, stroking it a bit.

“S-Spitfire!” he gasped.

“What as you doing in the girl’s showers?” Spitfire hummed.

“I just prefer a little privacy and most times you girls are gone.” He said “The other guys tend to…tease me.”

“What about this, big cock?” Spitfire turned him to face her “Well I can’t have you peeping on my team, I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

“HMM!” Soarin moaned when she kissed him, still stroking his cock.

The shower was still steaming as Spitfire got him on his back, smirking as she stroked his cock against her big breasts.

“I bet the other boys tease you because they’re jealous.” Spitfire stroked him, the hot water rushing down her back.

“I guess I am the biggest.” He moaned a bit.

“Don’t go getting too excited yet.” Spitfire giggled sitting on his waist “Your payment for the shower ain’t done yet silly boy~”

“OHH!” Soarin moaned as Spitfire slid down his shaft, letting his cock stretch her pussy.

“Oh that’s a good cock.” The captain rolled her hips.

The two moaned as the steam flowed around them, both grunting and moaning as they fucked, Spitfire’s big tits wobbling around as her thick booty smushed down on Soarin’s cock and balls.

“Gimme that cock, come on fuck me like you mean it!” Spitfire moaned as he grabbed her waist “You’re a captain right, prove it!”

“UGH!” Soarin grunted and thrusted back faster “How about this!”

“OHHH YES!!!” Spitfire drooled as he plunged deep into her.

The two moaned more and more each drawing close to a climax.

“HAAA!” Spitfire moaned as cum filled her and her own juices leaked out to mix with the shower water.

“Fuck that was awesome.” Soarin panted as he came down off his high.

“Yeah…this gives me an idea.” Spitfire smirked “Maybe we should…have a joint practice?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and support AnnonMLP the artist whose work these stories are based on.**

**Till Next Time!**


	12. Town

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Where are you going Rarity?” Sweetie Belle asked as her sister grabbed her purse with her long fingernails.

“It’s spa day darling.” Rarity told her walking passed her pet cat “I’ll leave the house to you, be a good girl Opalescence.”

As with most of the magical changes Rarity wasn’t aware of the ones happening around her, the only ones to really notice changes were Twilight, though people usually had an idea that something was off but couldn’t place it. In this case Rarity never seemed to notice much that her pet cat was looking different, her fur was less poofy and straighter, her claws seemed to be getting longer and her body was by far bigger, now nearly the size of a Labrador retriever.

Rarity headed across down in a cute corset top and skirt that showed off her body, her sexy purple hair swished around her as she walked into the spa.

“Miss Rarity it’s wonderful to see you again.” Lotus Blossom smiled.

“You are our favorite client.” Aloe added.

Lotus Blossom and Aloe Vera were the proprietors of Rarity’s favorite spa, and the magic had affected them two. Lotus had long pink hair while Aloe’s hair was long and sky blue. Both had clearly been bimbofied since they were sporting some larger busts and shapely rears.

They led Rarity to the back where she wrapped herself in a towel and laid down while the two got to work. They lit some aromatic candles and then got their hands all nice and moist with some oils and started rubbing the girl’s back. Rarity happily moaned as the two rubbed her down their hands exploring her body. The oils of the spa had been enchanted with Bimbo Magic so the spa sister’s hands were all charged up and making Rarity’s skin tingle.

“Please roll over.” Lotus told Rarity.

The fashionista happily complied and flipped onto her back. They two went back to rubbing the girl down, Aloe gliding over her thighs while Lotus started to move up to Rarity’s chest.

“Hmm, yes Darlings that’s the spot.” Rarity moaned as their magic hands teased her more and more.

Lotus started to press on Rarity’s tits, her fingers rubbing the undersides of the woman’s bust while occasionally her nails would tease her nipples and make Rarity get turned on. Meanwhile Aloe was spreading Rarity’s legs and rubbing her inner thigh, her fingers slowly working their way to her clit, rubbing it and making Rarity moan louder and louder.

“HMM!” Rarity sat up and started to kiss Lotus while her sister rubbed her pussy.

Rarity sat there and let her two massaging friends play with her body, rubbing her breasts, fingering her and kissing her. All of this with their magic fingers, the excess magic from their oils clearly making a mark on Rarity who was suddenly looking a bit bustier, her hair fuller and more voluminous.

“Oh…OHHH!” Rarity screamed and shivered as she started to cum, her juices spraying out as the hands accosting her body became too much to bear.

After her relaxing massage Rarity got dressed in clothes that were a bit tighter now and then headed out into town to do a little shopping and check out her own boutique. She came across her friend Coco, another designer and Bimbo. Despite having once been shy Coco was now much more willing to show off, wearing tight tube tops and short skirts and well as making clothes that revealed a lot more of her customers bodies. Rarity was no different her shop, a gift from her parents, sold a lot of cute skimpy clothes.

A lot of the shops in town were a lot more Bimbo like in nature, the spa, the clothing shops, the gym, even the bakery Pinkie Pie worked at was charged up with bimbo magic. Normally this level of bimbofication and the rules changing at Canterlot high would draw attention, but Twilight took care of that with a little magic on the mayor who was now a much more applicable MILF.

Now it was no longer just the school that was full of Bimbos, but the town as well.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, and support the art this is based on  
(annon-mlp.tumblr.com)**

**I feel like Annon had been on a role lately so go support the work over there.**

**Till Next Time!**


	13. Out of Towner

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

 **NO POV  
** “Morning Sis.” Applejack walked downstairs her breasts bouncing in her tight top with each step.

“Morning.” Applebloom smiled back looking at her phone.

“Eggs for breakfast?” AJ asked.

“Sure.”

Not only had the bodies of the Apples who liked on the farm started to change, but their animals were changing too. Cows and bulls seemed larger, Chickens were laying larger eggs, even the fruit they grew seemed bigger. Apples the size of oranges, eggs the size of baseballs, everything was growing big, just like the people in town. They farm was doing great too, selling more cider than ever, cider with an unknown magical kick.

AJ cracked two big eggs into a pan and made her and her sisters some over easy and then grilled up some bacon. Applebloom looked up and hummed a bit, checking out her sisters large behind tightly squeezed into her jean shorts, it seemed like her caboose was bigger every day. After breakfast the two said goodbye to their Milf of a Guardian Granny Smith, got in a car with their stud of a brother Big Mac and went off to school.

* * *

 

**Later**

At school that day Rainbow Dash was smiled walking down the halls, she was wearing a blue sports bra like top and a long dark blue gym shorts with  a sweatshirt tied around her sexy waist. like bottom. She was walking with the much taller Fluttershy and the bubbly Pinkie Pie who were in their usual outfits.

“What’s got you in such a happy mood?” Fluttershy asked.

“My friend Gilda from Griffonstone is coming to visit our school, I haven’t seen her in forever.”

“Really what’s she like?” Pinkie asked.

“Super cool.” Rainbow giggled.

“Wait that hair…Rainbow Dash?” A voice said.

The girls all turned around to see a thin athletic girl with long white hair tied into a ponytail wearing a brown rawhide jacket, pants and boots.

Gilda!” Dash smiled.

“Wah…” the out of towner was stunned.

The girl was insisting she was Rainbow Dash but…this slutty looking girl didn’t really look like her, she had the same hair and a similar face but her breasts were way bigger and her body more endowed. For out of towners at first the changes seem obvious, but…not usually for long.

“What’s the matter G?” Dash smiled “Cat got your tongue?”

“What you look…wow.” Gilda said.

“Thanks.” Rainbow Dash laughed “Oh these are my friends Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.”

Gilda was already stunned by Rainbow Dash so she could barely process the girl wearing pasties under a jacket or a tall girl with big breasts that looked like watermelons.

Gilda unfortunately was here on a school transfer day to tour Equestria High so she had to leave Dash for a bit and go to the principal’s office.

“Ah you must be our guest from Griffonstone.” Celestia opened the door.

Gilda’s jaw nearly hit the floor the second she saw this mega busty, nearly giant MILF of a principal.

“I do hope I don’t have to speak to you again young man.” A muscular boy left Celestia’s office and she licked her lips.

Gilda could not believe this, all day she was seeing impossibly attractive men and women, something about this place was…strange. Towards the end of the day she was walking the hall, her head clouded with confused thoughts.

“AH!”

“HA!”

She turned a corner and bumped into someone, a cold liquid splashing all over her.

“What the hell.” She groaned as the sticky liquid covered her.

“I’m so sorry.” Fluttershy said looking down at the girl.

In their collision Fluttershy had spilled her bottle of Apple Cider all over Gilda. The Cider was from Applejack’s farm, a farm so effected by Bimbo Magic that it had seeped into the products they made, most notably the cider.

“Hmm.” Gilda moaned a bit, her body feeling warm.

Her mind felt hazy while her body change, her hair grew longer, her breasts ballooned and her legs lengthened. Her clothes shifted into an open corset like top and long black boots with fishnet stockings. Her fingernails lengthened and her eyelashes and lips got plump.

“Are you okay?” Fluttershy asked helping the newly baptized bimbo up.

“Yeah.” Gilda rubbed her head “Sorry bout that, I was in a hurry to meet with Dash.”

“It’s fine, but I think she went home, she said if I saw you to tell you to meet her at her house.” Fluttershy said adjusting her top.

“Okay, like thanks and sorry about your cider.” Gilda smiled.

“Okay.” Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

 

**Later**

Gilda arrived at Dash’s house and followed the girl upstairs. Pinkie Pie was there too, all three giggling and chatting on the bed and eating some tarts Pinkie Pie got from the Cake shop.

“Damn G you look even better than I remember.” Rainbow Dash casually complimented.

“You too.” Gilda smiled “Those new tits you grew ain’t gonna slow you down are they?”

“You guys wish.” Dash laughed lifting her shirt off “Equestria High never loses.”

“Is it fair if it’s two on one?” Pinkie Pie giggled coming from behind to squeeze Gilda’s breasts.

“I won’t complain.” The girl laughed kissing Pinkie Pie back.

The three all got close and started kissing each other, Pinkie rubbing Gilda’s breasts while Rainbow Dash spread her friend’s legs and started rubbing her pussy a bit. Gilda moaned in their arms as the two girls started kissing her body.

Gilda did her best to play back, reaching over to playfully spank Pinkie while Dash got her head all the way in and started eating her bestie out.

“OHHH!” she threw her head back, her long ponytail whipping around as she pushed Dash’s head hard against her snatch.

Pinkie was giggling happily as she rubbed her breasts on Gilda’s back and reached around to the front to pinch her nipples. All the bimbofication had made Gilda extra horny so she was like putty to these two expert girls.

“HAAA!” Gilda moaned cumming on Rainbow Dash’s face.

The girls had a little more fun before taking a break to recharge with some snacks.

“It just like sucks, we don’t have anything this good in our school cafeteria.” Gilda said having a cookie.

“You should get in touch with the Bakery, they’ll send supplies out for you.” Pinkie smiled “And I’ll talk to Applejack I’m sure she’ll send you guys Cider too!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Support Annon the artist who this universe is the source and inspiration for- https://annon-mlp.tumblr.com**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. Exhibitioist

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

It was hard to miss Fluttershy when she walked down the halls, not only was she taller than most other students, her massive breasts drew many eyes. She had stopped wearing a bra most of the time, that or her top would be her bra, so it was hard to avoid checking out her breasts which bounced with every step.

Though today she wasn’t alone, another girl was walking with her. With her was a girl who only game up to just shy of her shoulders, she had a naturally ample bosom and curves, her hair was tied and gelled into dreadlocks that stopped just at her shoulders. She was wearing a somewhat skimpy outfit that looked to have been hand stitched by her from some kind of fabric, she was one of Fluttershy’s friends, Treehugger. The reason Treehugger’s body looked so ample was because of what she was about to do now with Fluttershy.

The two went to the cafeteria and got a table and the taller girl got out some tea.

“This is that apple tea you like so much.” Fluttershy smiled serving her friend.

“This stuff’s the best.” Treehugger smiled as her cup was filled.

The reason the tea had such a powerful taste and effect was because they were made from the apples on Applejack’s farm which meant it had some beautification properties.

This stuff is just divine Fluttershy, you can really taste the earthy natural flavors.” Treehugger smiled.

“I’m glad you like it.” The busty pinkette smiled.

Fluttershy wasn’t really all that aware that she was the reason Treehugger was starting to look much more endowed but her eyes liked what they saw. With each cup more magic built up in the girl, she’d get a little bustier, a little curvier and eventually it would all burst free, and today was that day.

“HA!” Treehugger gasped as the strings holding her top together suddenly snapped, her breasts jiggling free “Oh dear, I suppose I should have made this a little sturdier.”

Treehugger took her tea with her and excused herself to go and fix her top. As she walked there her bottoms also split a bit, it was unfortunate but she was sure she could patch them up. She got to the locker room and found her special sowing kit in her gym locker. She pulled it out and started patching her clothes while sipping her tea, her body slowly changing a little more with every sip.

Her back stretched as she got taller, not as tall as Fluttershy but close, her breasts were growing to the point where even if she did patch the rip in the top there was no way it would fit. Her dreadlock style hair got longer until the thick orange pink strands reached well passed her shapely buttocks. She hummed a little as her face seemed to enhance with a welcome natural beauty.

“Oh dear.” She held the patched clothes up to her curvy body “There’s not enough fabric to salvage it all…I suppose that’s fine, no clothes is the most natural way to be.”

Naked and without a care Treehugger walked out into the halls, multiple eyes on her as her body jiggled and bounced in a soft yet satisfying way. Her next class was art so when she walked in late and unclothed the teacher decided to use the opportunity as a learning experience.

“Miss Treehugger, since you couldn’t be bothered to join us on time why not be of use and be the classes model for today’s painting.”

“Hmm…okay.” The gorgeous girl stepped to a small platform in the center of the room.

Maintaining her natural sexy yet casual posture she let her classmates study her form, replicating it as best they could on their pads, but not even the greatest painter of all would be able to capture her natural beauty in anyway, she was so artistically perfect she couldn’t be redrawn in any satisfying way, not even a photograph would show just how stunning she was in person. This frustrated the artists in class, but they welcomed the challenge to be the first to truly capture beauty as art.

Treehugger on the other had was blushing a bit as she felt the dozens of eyes on her, it was something she never knew she was so aroused by, all the boys and girls eyeing her up. She desperately wanted to hide her body, yet at the same time show it off all the more.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Student Teacher- Twist

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

As more bimbos became part of CHS, more people became accepted for being who they were, but there were still some who didn’t quite fit in, take Peppermint Twist for example, she was in the same class as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo but, unlike her classmates who looked and acted the part of a bimbo, she wasn’t really the part.

She had started to look a bit bimboish, her chest was growing but her body was still rather pudgy so she stood out as a bit tall stockier and all around a lot blander than the other girls, not to mention while the other girls were focus on getting in boys’ pants she was still focused on her school work. Somehow the magic wasn’t fully enveloping her, and some eyes took notice. Frankly it was hard to tell if her curves were natural or a bit from the magic, she looked to be leaning a bit more towards natural with a small bimbo spark.

“Ugh a D again, and not the fun kind.” Diamond Tiara mumbled looking at the grade she got on a project.

“Maybe if you tried a little more you wouldn’t get such bad grades.” Twist mumbled looking at her own A.

“What was that you chubby dork?” the rich bimbo huffed “Whatever, grades don’t matter as long as my daddy’s got lots of money.”

Diamond Tiara was a rich girl, and one that embraced bimbo life. She had long hair, lots of makeup but strangely not much of a chest though she didn’t make a fuss saying that she was going to get them on her next birthday. Though the one place that the bimbo magic had hit Twist hard was in the chest, something that made Tiara very jealous.

Class was dismissed and Twist sighed a bit as the class left.

“Ah Twist don’t take to long or you might miss the bus.” Cheerilee smiled, her breasts pushing the limits of her blouse even when it was half unbuttoned.

 _“Wow she’s big…”_ Twist thought.

“Miss Cheerilee.” Twist spoke up “Do boys like…bigger girls?”

“I don’t think so.” The teacher laughed, her bust bouncing a bit “I’m sure anyone not liking you now will come around, don’t let that stuff get to you. Sides you had another good home economics class so who cares what they think.”

“You’re right!” Twist smiled a bit “Oh here’s my cookies from today’s lesson.”

“Wow they look awesome!” Cheerilee smiled “I think I might have to share them with the other teachers in today’s after school meeting. You’re always such a good student Twist, a big help to other students too! You should basically be teaching this class. Hmm…”

“Something wrong Ma’am?” Twist asked.

“No it’s nothing.” Cheerilee smiled “Well hurry along so you don’t miss the bus.”

* * *

 

**Later**

Having shared her cookies with the other teachers and bragging about how good Twist was to Cheerilee, Celestia had an idea so the next day during Lunch period Celestia invited the girl to Lunch. This excited Twist and when she got to the Home-Ec room she was practically giddy.

“Come in.” Cheerilee smiled opening the door and letting Twist step in, closing it behind her.

In the room was the beautiful Miss Cheerilee, the busty Principal Celestia, her Vice-Principals Luna, the gorgeous Nurse Redheart in her tight lab coat, and lastly the guidance consoler Miss Harshwhinny a tall busty mature blonde woman in a suit jacket and skirt. Looking around Twist noted one common trait she and these women shared…BOOBS! They were all pretty busty.

Twist sat at the table and joined the five faculty members for a midday tea break.

“So you made these?” Luna looked at a cookie “They are to die for.”

“Thank you, Mom always says I should be a chef.” Twist laughed a bit.

“Chefs are so difficult to work with.” Harshwhinny said.

“I know, when I worked at the hospital the ones in the kitchen were such dicks.” Redheart said Always trying to fuck me.”

Twist gasped a bit at the adult word getting tossed out so casually.

“At least here they just stare.” Luna joked.

“Ladies there’s a child present.” Celestia smiled at Twist “Miss Cheerilee says you’re quite the help in class dear, most students hear barely focus, but you excel.”

“Well I guess it’s normal, I help my mom a lot at home.” Twist said “especially since she started working later and I do a lot of the cleaning and cooking at home. I enjoy cooking though.”

“Sounds like the person who should be running the class.” Harshwhinny hummed “I’d let her run mine.”

“I agree.” Celestia said “Don’t you agree Twist, that something like that would be perfect for you.”

Twist felt a drop of worry hit her stomach as the teachers all seemed to turn to her, but seemingly running on instinct and desire her head nodded in an affirmative response.

“Wonderful.” Celestia smiled “Now then dessert.”

Luna walked over with a cake and started handing out slices, Twist got the biggest piece with lots of icing and a cherry decoration, the cherry looked like the Morello kind so it had some light liquid around it that had turned the icing on her piece a little pinker.

Twist poked her fork in and took a bite.

“HMM!” she moaned at the flavors hitting her tongue.

Twist blushed seeing the teachers had heard her small squeak of pleasure.

“Don’t worry about it.” Luna giggled a bit “It’s normal when something tastes that spectacular.”

Twist took another bite, the flavors rushed over her tongue, warmed her stomach and tickled her skin. Her nerves were melting away with the flavors as Celestia spoke to her.

“Twist is an underclassman?” She asked “Is that what you said Cheerilee?”

“Maybe I don’t remember.” The bimbo teacher laughed.

“Tell me dear, what’s you size?” Celestia asked the student.

Normally a question like that would have freaked Twist out, but for some reason her mind jumped to answer.

“D-cup.” She said.

“I see, there’s no way a underclassman has measurements like those.” Celestia laughed maturely “She’s so mature.”

Twist found herself nodding again as she still slowly spooned another piece of cake into her mouth. She was mature, so mature there was no way she was a student like that.

Magically her body began to change, her limbs got longer, her torso pulling out as well. The pudgy look of her face seemed to trim slightly and look more womanly, she was still full figured in the face, but not as much with baby fat.

The clothes she was wearing, baggy sweats and a knit sweater, began to change too. The sweats pulled and tightened as the fabric turned into nearly skin tight denim that was hugging her shapely hips and large rear. Her bra got a bit tighter as her breasts seemed to form up more, getting bigger and more rounded as opposed to a pubescent oval shape. Twist looked a lot less like a freshman and a lot more like a sophomore.

“How’s the cake?” Luna asked.

“Hmm.” Twist opened her eyes and licked her lips before taking another bit “Really good.”

“You must be a natural at getting others to listen.” Luna said.

“Am I?” Twist wondered.

“You’re like me.” Harshwhinny said “Anyone will listen to a bigger woman, they find them intimidating. I bet you lift some weights right, show those jocks who’s boss?”

Twist mumbled as her body shifted again, her body growing taller. She remembered suddenly how hard it was for her to play sports with her huge tits and all. Fortunately weight lifting was a thing and she liked it, it burned some muscle and showed the boys she’d break them if they got too touchy.

She was no body builder but she was toning up, her posture straightening a bit more as her back and stomach tightened with a soft layer of muscles, her chest felt lighter just thinking about that memory that suddenly came to her.

“You can get boys with more than intimidation.” Redheart cupped her bust and smiled at Twist “Don’t mind me dear, just enjoy that cake.”

Twist agreed and took another bite, her body now looking like a junior than a sophomore.

“We’re all rather endowed.” Redheart said “So I’m sure we’d all agree that nothing makes a man melt like a big pair of juicy tits.”

The teachers at the table all nodded in response.

“Say dear.” She turned to Twist “When did you start developing?”

“Umm…sixth grade I think.” She said.

“My oh my.” The nurse smiled “And you certainly haven’t slowed down, do boys even look you in the eye when they talk to you?”

The words pinged around in Twists mind and she suddenly had another memory,

 _“That’s right”_ she thought _“Boys are fascinated by me.”_

She looked at the teachers.

 _“They know what it’s like to be big, to have boys ogling you with lusty stares.”_ She said to herself _“Maybe someday I’ll be…”_

“Same for girls, nothing lets them known your boss like showing off how much they have to catch up.” Redheart added as Twist had another bite of the pink cake.

“HMM!” Twist gasped a bit as the nurse leaned over and pinched her nipple, even with a sweater and a bra on it felt like she was on her skin.

Suddenly Cheerilee giggled and joined in on the other breasts, rubbing it with Redheart.

“I bet you know how that feels right?” Redheart whispered as Celestia watched on with a pleased smile “The look of jealousy and inferiority on younger girls as they see how huge your chest is.”

More memories hit Twist like a truck, it was hard for her to remember a time when she wasn’t the bustiest one around, she had been growing since grade school and since starting highschool even older women were jealous of her. Her nipples got hard and turned on as she seemed to heat up at the thought.

The two women rubbing her breasts felt them start surging out and they felt her bra shift from a full model to a demi.

“You’re like bigger than even the big girls, right?” Cheerilee asked.

Twist frowned, some of those girls walking around were challenging her for the title of pillow chest princess. Her chest started rising and falling faster with rapid breaths as she had visions of her classmates like Pinkie and Octavia and more being bigger than her…but she remembered being bigger than those girls.

She arched her back with a hiss as her breasts seemed to shake with minds of their own, pushing out and filling up with more flesh, her bra cups sliding down to her under boobs, not even holding the breasts anymore.

But now she remembered others like Rarity, Applejack, how ridiculous for them to out rank her.

Her breasts surged with growth again, approaching basketball size.

 _“And Fluttershy…”_ Twist remembered that girl, she was stacked, but nothing compared to her!

Her bust blew out like an accelerated montage of growth, her nipples n showing through her top as her tits stretched her red sweater into a deep scoop neck.

“HMM!” she moaned as her aggravations melted away to her body’s changed, Cheerilee reassuring her with a pleased back rub.

There was just one other student who dared be bustier than her, that annoying bitch Trixie, that white haired harlot swinging around those fat sacks…no she wouldn’t stand for that.

The pressure in her bust increased one more time as her boobs surged again, they swelled and fattened as the pressure seemed to drop a bit just before bursting, her under bust plumed out as her nipples got thicker and more rounded, the points showing clearly though her sweater like top.

“Haa…” the girl seemed to shake her trance as her breasts tapped against her ribcage a bit.

Redheart and Cheerilee leaned in to support the girl as her muscled and memories shifted to support this incredible bust.

Twist looked around _“I’m as big as the teachers…no haven’t I been for a while?”_

She remembered going through new bras biweekly, Cheerilee being a teacher who provided much needed support since she too was rather busty. That’s why she assisted her in class, was allowed to join the teachers at lunch…why her class basically called her honorary faculty.

The well-endowed senior looked across the table at Celestia, the principals own bust straining her golden suit jacket. Twist wasn’t up to that level in bust, but she was in the ball park with the other teachers.

She looked at the other teachers, it was nice to have someone who understood her and her body. She looked down and saw there was some cake left, and most notably the cherry on top. She pushed that topping to the side in order to save it and took another big bite.

“You must cause traffic jams on your campus with a fender like that.” Secretary Raven came in.

Raven, Celestia secretary and a bimbo with wide hips and sexy curly black hair tied in a bun.

Twist pouted her plump lips a bit “I don’t…”

“You know the campus where you go to college.” Raven said.

“College?”

“You’ve been a teaching assistant for Home-Ec.” Raven suggested.

 _“Right…I’m a TA in the Home-Ec course.”_ The girl thought _“I’m so forgetful sometimes, silly me.”_

“Only those working on a teaching certificate can TA here.” Raven said “So you must be in college, Canterlot University right?”

Once again the thought pinged in Twists mind, reality itself seemed to warp around her for a second but when she thought about it Raven was right.

_“I went to Canterlot U as an education major, I wanted to stay local so that I could live with mom-Hmm”_

Her head stung and her train of thought snapped before reconnecting. She wasn’t picturing her Mom, that was her Older Sister who just had motherly charm, she had moved in with her after that woman’s ass of a husband left her. Her Sis was helping her with her school bills too. They’re close as sisters can be.

“So back to what I said.” Raven smiled “Are boys like, always coming at you or what?”

“Yeah.” Twist shrugged “Lots of cute boys at parties coming to see me.”

“I bet they aren’t afraid of your size.” Harshwhinny said.

“No way.” Twist giggled a bit.

A College freshman smiled as she once again got a bit bigger, her glasses shifting on her nose to a more refined thinner shape as opposed to her old thick frames.

Cheerilee hummed and made another remark “ I remember my first year in college, don’t you Red.”

“It’s where we met after all.” The nurse smiled.

“Oh right.” The teacher laughed.

“You put on the Freshman fifteen…or twenty five.” The nurse joked.

The dark pink haired teacher rubbed her hips “I evened out.”

Twist grunted a bit as her hips seemed to flare out a bit, the jeans looking more low rise on her tiny waist. Her underwear felt a little thinner too, but then she remembers that her sister had said that she wouldn’t want panty lines with a butt like hers. That was why she wore thongs.

Her hourglass figure pulled her clothes away from the middle of her body, without even blinking she reached down to pull the strings of her thong up over her hips, if your gonna wear it might as well show it off, that’s what she thought.

She saw at this point only the crust portion of the cake remained so she scooped a bit up and ate it with her fork.

“You know what the best part of a butt like this is?” Redheart touched the girl’s ass making her yip a bit “More cushion for the pushin!”

“We’re not all as slutty as you.” Harshwhinny smirked “I have standards.”

“Young standards.” Redheart teased.

“Hmph.” Harshwhinny crossed her arms under her large bust “You say that when you look in the mirror?”

“I don’t leave them hanging.” The nurse said.

“There are other ways then letting everyone who wants in, in.” Harshwhinny said “You can get them off without going inside.”

“Like how?” Twist asked.

The question seemed to perk Harshwhinny but Cheerilee jumped in first.

“All sorts of ways, handies, blowjobs and of course.” She cupped her blouse “The good old tit fuck!”

Again more memories popped into Twist’s mind, she knew to be popular with guys you had to give a little…and she sure did. As she thought back on some of the fun she had her lips seemed to plump up, her eyelashes thickened and a tasteful amount of makeup adorned her face, pink lipstick and light purple eye-shadow. She had done so many jobs back at school with her hands and her mouth, but the one thing that slayed any partner was her well known pillow poundings, she’d take her mammoth knockers and shake them up and down so fast a guy wouldn’t even know he was cumming.

“I’m sure you’ve done plenty.” Raven looked at Twist “But have you…plowed the field, allowed a man to try sowing his oats so to speak.”

“Now you use innuendo.” Celestia laughed a bit “You read too much internet stuff Raven, surely someone like Twist saves her V-card for a special person.”

That sounded right, Twist was no prude but she wanted the first time to be special not just some fling…the drained batteries from her toys was proof of how hard it was though to find the one. Though she didn’t care, she wanted another bite of cake.

“I’m glad we were able to get your services Peppermint.” Luna said “The last teacher left on such short notice.”

“Peppermint?” Twist said.

“Well you’re more like a friend than a TA, you’ve really bonded with us these last few semesters.” Luna smiled “It would be silly to call you by your last name.”

Twist was touched, even her friends rarely called her by name, for some reason the face of Applebloom, one of her students, came to mind for a moment.

 _“Why am I thinking of her, that girl and her friends are always causing trouble in class.”_ She thought.

Thinking about it Twist didn’t mind that name, she was mature enough to be on a first name basis with these women.

“You don’t mind do you Peppermint?” Cheerilee asked tapping her shoulder.

She looked to her co-worker of the last few months, now that she thought about it she and Cheerilee met in Twist’s junior year of college at Canterlot university.

“Of course, not Cherry.” She giggled with a happy smile.

She and Cheerilee were like best friends, that’s why she applied for her training here. Now that she thought about it she really should join her and Redheart for a night out sometime.

Twist looked down, one bite of cake left, the cherry on top looking bright and glowing with flavor.

As she placed it in her mouth, the only thing left on the plate now was that cherry.

“I bet you’re looking forward to having a class of your own next semester.” The Vice principal  said.

“My own…but Cherry…” Twist thought.

“I bet it feels good to have graduated.” Cheerilee smiled.

Graduated…that’s right Twist had recently gotten her diploma, as she looked over at Celestia she remembered interviewing for a permanent position and based on her TA work she easily got the job.

“I feel like I still have more to learn but I’m excited.” She smiled back.

“Just remember to nurture your students.” Redheart smirked.

“Use discipline if you have to.” Harshwhinny added.

Cheerilee hugged her friend, their large busts smushing together like two dueling slimes in a video game.

“I just know you’ll educate them properly!” Cheerilee giggled.

Twist smiled, she’d teach the girls to please a man the right way, domestically and in life, and the boys…if they needed more hands on instruction so be it.

“I knew hiring you was the right decision.” Celestia clapped.

The other faculty all nodded votes of approval.

“I don’t know what to say.” Twist smiled picking the juicy cherry up with her fingers.

She popped the fruit into her mouth and bite down, juices and magic unlike any other exploded out of the super fruit. Her body shot up in height once more, her chest surged out and snapped the last will of her bra, her ears were suddenly adorned with candy cane earrings as her hair burst free into a voluminous mane of hot red orange locks, it had a perfectly frazzled sex look too it. A small bit of her sleeves ripped and solidified into bangled decorating her wrists.

Her top opened deeper and her destroyed bra fell into her lap as her nipples widened into a cork size.

“Oh!” she gasped as her breasts spilled out of her top, the flesh now capped with over two-inch diameter areolas.

The breasts drifted out more until they grew passed Celestia in size. Her mind felt like it was bogged in a bizarre haze, shapes forming and molding in her vision, they’d be there one second and gone the next. They all felt like her memories, her life as she remembered it. The last image was of her, but not as the bombshell she was now, but the scared little girl, the one with no friends, the one with an oversized bust…a girl held back by age. As this image cleared she realized this was another life she was looking at, that of an innocent girl, not a womanly adult.

She felt an urge to reach out and take that life, if she wanted. Her mind cleared a bit more and pondered this thought, a life of a child, but…why would she want that?

She closed her eyes and those images drifted into the pink mist as reality wrapped up her consciousness.

“Peppermint you there…Pepper?” she heard the voice of Red.

“Hmm.” She sat up and saw she was sleeping on the couch in her Home-Ec classroom…her classroom.

That was what it had been for a semester now, it was hard but being a teacher was everything she wanted. She remembered her students and how they all seemed to have a way of looking at her, like she was a superior.

“I’m fine.” Peppermint stood up and assured the nurse and the class “Just got a bit dizzy, silly me.”

As she managed to stand her jugs swung around like small wrecking balls, she had no top on for some read not even a bra, but her bust still looked incredibly firm bouncing only slightly to show natural heft. As she started standing and taking a step, magic zapped from the floor and coated her feet in sexy red pumps.

As she walked the room, the Home-Ec changed, becoming more like the mind of it’s resident, the walls bordered with red and white stripes and the stations looking more pristine and wide. Across the town her older sister had a headache as she wondered why she had an aversion to stretch marks, it wasn’t like she’d ever been pregnant.

“Here’s your top.” Celestia handed her a sweater “We took it off when you fainted to make sure you could breathe.”

“Thank you.” Twist pulled the scoop sweater over her head and huge bust, nearly half her breasts still spilling out the middle, it only reached above her upper tummy, but it didn’t matter that her midriff was exposed since her breasts covered most of her midsection.

With Peppermint back in acceptable dress Celestia coughed to calm the class.

“Well with that out of the way.” She smiled “I had planned to have a party but things are so crazy but allow me to officially welcome Miss Peppermint Twist to the staff here at Canterlot Highschool.”

The rest of the staff present clapped.

“I still think we should give her a proper welcome.” Luna smiled.

“Me first!” Cheerilee yelled happily.

The woman walked up to Peppermint, she was one of two woman taller than the red head, the other being Celestia, so when she got close she arched her head down a bit and gave her friend a bit wet sloppy kiss on the lips, her tongue twisting around with Twist’s.

“Welcome to the club.” She smiled.

“Thanks.” Twist hummed a bit of a moan.

Red walked up next, following Cheerilee’s lead she smacked Twist with a French kiss while grabbing her hips, a feat managed despite both ladies having such impressive busts.

Raven smooched her next, Twist reaching back to rub the assistants rear, her fingers digging in and reminding her just how bountiful Raven’s booty was.

Luna stepped up next and gave her new subordinate a good lip lock and whispered “I’m looking forward to working together.”

Harshwhinny wanted no time taking her turn once Luna moved.

She approached Twist with a smirking smile “This school will be lucky to have you.”

The counselor made no fanfare, just stepping in and giving Twist a pleasant kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth.

Last but certainly not least was the big boss, Principal Celestia. Twist might have been bustier but it was clear to all in the room who the boss was and they all knew not to cross her. Celestia leaned in and gave the girl a kiss, one that sent sparks though her lips and down her spine. She held it for a few seconds, pulling away as the bell rang.

“Back to work then.” Luna sighed.

“Haa…I know right.” Raven shrugged.

Slowly the staff filed out of the Home-Ec room and back to their respective stations around school.

“If you need something just let me know.” Cherry waved and bounced out.

Twist was sitting at the desk as the next bell rang, she thought it was so nice of her new coworkers to welcome her to the staff. She checked the clock and saw this was a free period.

Deciding to kill a little time she pulled her top down and took a handful of her creamy breasts, humming at the weight and color of her big bust.

“HMM!” she pulled one up and kissed the nipple “Tastes good, wish everything tasted this good…”

She started sucking on her tit with a rapid arousal as another hand slipped down to unzip her jeans and tease her nerve nub, her clit quivering with each flick and pinch.

She quickly pulled her desk draw open and found her battery operated vibrator, turning it on with a buzzing hum she used it to tease her nipple, sending minute shockwaves into her jiggling bust.

For the rest of the period the room was filled with moans occasionally interrupting a buzzing noise.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

Class was in session, having given out the recipe Twist walked the room advising her students as needed.

“Remember to knead the dough.” She told Silver Spoon.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Hmm…” she walked around the table “That looks good Diamond Tiara, I can’t wait to see how it will turn out.”

The rich girl grinned “Thank you Miss Twist.”

“You might fool the rest of the faculty with that smile but not me.” Twist said “I’ve had to deal with a lot of rich bitches like you in life.”

Diamond Tiara grumbled something as the teacher walked way, she didn’t care so long as she behaved, which is why she was moving on to the trouble trio in the back.

“Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, what are you girls doing?” she said with a half-exhausted smile.

“We were thinkin’ that think fudge recipe has oatmeal in it.” Applebloom explained.

“Who puts that in a dessert.” Scootaloo made a face.

“We wanna replace them with crispies.” Sweetie Belle finished up.

“I’ve told you not to change recipes on the fly.” Twist said “You don’t know it will be bad unless you try it once.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Okay how about you make one oatmeal batch and I’ll let you try it your way after?” Twist smiled.

The three bimbos all smiled happily. With them take care of Twist moved to check on some of the boys’ tables. She spies one boy making a weave pattern out of dough on a pie, stepping up from behind she leaned against him, her hand on her thigh as her jugs smashed against his back.

“Very nice, how about you share a slice with me when it’s done.” She smiled.

“Sure Miss Twist.” The boy gulped turning around and seeing the jugs swaying near his face.

“I’ll look forward to it.” She stood up, smiling as the boys eyes watched her rippling cleavage.

 _“What a cute crush…if that pie is good I might reward him with hands on tutoring.”_ She hummed.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**This Chapter was based on a story already written for this universe by another author- https://pastebin.com/nLfjgeNp**

**I did my best to mix things up and make my own changes while keeping the main story line.**

**Also there are occasionally bimbo threads on 4chan, so come hang out and talk with us if you wanna.**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Experimentation

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Thank you for coming to see me Twilight.” Celestia smiled sitting at her desk.

“Of course, anytime, what do you need?” The student smiled.

“It’s about that little book of yours.” She smiled “Stop using it.”

“Pardon.” Twilight asked.

“At this point it would be better to simply allow things to take their courses without any more interference, don’t you agree.” She smiled “After all it’s not always fun to rush things.”

Twilight knew that wasn’t what she wanted…she had the book she had the power but…for some reason it didn’t feel that way, it was like somehow Celestia was in charge now whether she liked it or not.

“Yes Ma’am.” Twilight rubbed her head a bit.

 _“Maybe I should go back to Equestria…no…I don’t hate the idea of staying but…hmm…”_ She thought.

“I don’t want to discourage you, you can still use it just be tame yes.” Celestia smiled.

“Right.” Twilight nodded.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Sunset Shimmer walked the halls as the final bell of the school day rang, she looked and saw her classmates and how they were looking and acting, more and more of them were starting to be effected by this curse as she called it, she knew that she and her two allies needed to hurry before it was too late.

She quickly made her way to one of the science labs and found Trixie waiting for her.

“Where’s Zecora?” she asked noticing their teacher wasn’t present.

“A meeting, we’ll be on our own today.” Trixie explained.

“Then let’s not waste time.” Sunset nodded.

Trixie sighed and started to unbutton her large trench coat, what would normally be baggy on anyone else was somehow tight on this bimbo and her big bust. Unlike Sunset, who’s natural affinity for magic had given her a bit of resistance, Trixie had been warped, her mind was mostly still there but her body was clearly that of a bimbo.

“Hmph.” She pulled the last button and her bosom burst free.

Sunset’s eyes went a little wide, it was something to see, frankly just watching them shake a little made her core tingle…and just watching…they seemed like they were bigger as they settled down.

“Let’s get some measurements and then start the tests.” Sunset quickly turned her eyes away and got a lab coat.

Trixie folded her coat up and placed it off to the side and stood bare before Sunset. The other girl gulped once again seeing her smooth flawless skin. She picked up a tape measure and noted that indeed, Trixie’s bust had expanded once more.

“Bigger again.” Sunset sighed.

“That would explain Trixie’s back being so sore.” The girl groaned.

The next thing to do was have Trixie lay on the table so a machine could get some readings. Trixie had no problems doing as asked, once she was in the position Sunset got to hooking her up, it was like an EKG machine so you had to place various contact pads on the body, the ones that went on her temples were easy, it was the others that were a bit awkward.

“Hmm.” Trixie moaned a bit as Sunset pressed a pad onto the sensitive underside of her breasts.

Sunset blushed uncomfortably, it was part of the experiments they were doing to try and stop or cure this bimbo curse, but that didn’t mean Trixie humming or moaning every time she was touched wasn’t awkward for her.

Once Trixie was hooked up Sunset turned the Machines on, they buzzed a little and started beeping with brainwaves and heartbeats.

“Okay Trixie, lets start.” Sunset said “How do you feel?”

“Trixie feels fine but…fuzzy.” She hummed squirming a little.

Sunset made notes of the girl’s state and the readings from the machines.

“Okay now I want you to think about something that gets you excited.” Sunset told her.

“Hmm.” Trixie squirmed a bit more “Trixie likes big…hmm.”

The machines started to beep faster as Trixie’s brain was more active and her heart was beating faster and faster. She was having trouble sitting still and Sunset had to rein her in before she was too gone.

“Okay that’s enough.” Sunset shook the girl and started turning off the machines.

“Ha…ha…” Trixie panted a bit “Right, hmm.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to make you…you know.” Sunset blushed.

“Trixie will be fine but…” the girl with the bimbo body blushed and looked as her breasts, her nipples were hard and there was a real heat building up in her loins “Trixie is very…pent up now.”

Sunset blushed, having seen Trixie just get so excited hadn’t helped her composure any, and now seeing her friend in such a state of discomfort…she felt a need to help the poor girl.

“I don’t want to send you home in that state.” Sunset started taking off her lab coat “So…”

She then lifted her top to show her bust.

“Oh thank you Sunset!” Trixie smiled as the girl hopped up onto the lab table with her.

“Just to burn this off, that’s all.” Sunset said slowly reaching up and rubbing Trixie’s breasts.

The girl with light blue hair moaned as Sunset started pinching her nipples between two knuckles. She helped the girl undress and slowly started kissing her. Sunset moaned back a bit as Trixie rolled her onto her back and pulled her panties down with her teeth.

“Trixie we should-.” Sunset was suddenly cut off by her own moan “HAA!”

“It’s just quick, Trixie is almost there.” The girl smiled flicking her tongue over Sunset’s pussy.

Trixie pulled Sunset’s legs up and around her head as she held her thighs. The still sane girl was moaning into the pleasure as Trixie ate her out, her tongue gliding over wet velvety folds of warmth inside her.

Magic seemed to be coalescing in the room, the two girls none the wiser. The table they were on softened and melted into a bed with vibrant silken sheets being ruffled by their squirming. Sunset’s chest heated up with a warmth like she was tanning as her breasts seemed to swell up a cupsize or two.

“Oh yes…yes…” Sunset moaned holding Trixie’s head against her snatch.

“GIRLS!”

The two girls snapped from their session as Zecora returned to her classroom and found the two in the heat of pleasure. The gorgeous ebony teacher was clad in nothing but a lab coat, one that was nearly opened all the way to show her large breasts capped with dark chocolate nipples.

But her intervening was enough interference to wake Sunset and get her off the bed.

“What…I can’t believe we were so careless.” The girl frowned “Focus, we have to focus.”

“It’s fine, but we’ll need to use caution in the future, you cannot give into the temptations of this curse so easily.” Zecora told the girls.

“I…think I should go.” Sunset quickly got her clothes back on, not seeming to notice that they were a bit tighter.

“Haa…it was Trixie’s fault.” The girl referring to herself sighed.

“We must all resist as best we can.” Zecora told her “But if you need to work off arousal after the tests I’d prefer you seek out me rather than Sunset, you and I have already been sesriosuly affected, but she might still be able to fight back.”

Trixie nodded.

“But…since you didn’t quite get to finish…” Zecora reached under one of the pillows on the recently formed bed, one that had always been in the lab of course, and pulled out a long double sided purple dildo.

“Oh my.” Trixie hummed as the teacher waggled in a bit and got onto the bed with her.

The two kissed for a few minutes but that was all the foreplay they did before linking legs and pulling together like an accordion scissor, the thick rubber toy pushing into each of their tight holes.

“OHH!” Trixie moaned loudly.

“HMM.” Zecora hummed with her.

The two started rocking together, sharing the toy as their curvy bodies jiggled and jostled. Their skin rubbed together at the thighs with the bed sheets making a Neapolitan pattern with the tones. They arched their backs to get close and kiss, breasts joining in the mashing of bodies.

“Hmm Trixie is…going too…”

“Yes…cum with me dear.” Zecora hummed throwing her white and black hair around.

The two increased the speed of their dildo scissoring until their bodies could no longer handle it.

“AAAAHHH!” Both screamed as juices burst out of them, bodies warm with magic and pleasure.

Once they came too they cleaned up, today’s experiment hadn’t yielded any kind of cure, but the girls still learned a lot.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**I’m in bit of a pony bimbo mood as you can see.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	17. Snapshots of School Life

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“Film loaded, it’s time!” Photo Finish told Violet Blur and Pixel Pizzaz.

“Yes!” the two bimbos told their leader.

Photo Finish adjusted the straps of the sling bikini she wore and hit the halls. Inspiration to take photos had hit the bimbo shutterbug so she was going out to get some photos, although no one expected her special camera to be fully loaded with film and magic.

The first person she came across was Watermelody an art student working on a painting. The girl was only a little effected by the magic, her outfit was a lowcut black top, short red skirt, a matching red beret and small heels.

“Yes, a shot in action.” Photo Finish had her assistants set up some lighting.

“Oh okay.” Watermelody shrugged allowing herself to be photographed.

“Don’t stop, I want you in the element.” Photo said “Paint my dear.”

Watermelody nodded and started putting her brush on the canvas. As she did her work Photo Finish did hers, the shutter on her camera snapped and the flash popped as she took snapshot after snapshot of this girl at work.

The soft pink light in the flash started to make itself known on the painter. With each blinding light more and more of her changed, her hair was slowly lengthening from a short bob all the way passed her shoulders, her face looking more pouty and womanly.

With each flash it was like the light burned away a bit of her clothes, though this was probably a good thing since her body was blossoming as well. Her breasts were sagging and shaping up as they gained volume and heft, her rear firmed up and became a nice bubble butt. The painting she was working on was changing as well, going from a simple portrait of some flowers on a table and turning into an abstract yet pastel depiction of a woman’s bust dangling over an eager male’s face.

Soon Watermelody was standing there naked, some paint having dripped onto her skin as her plump lips sucked the oddly bulbous tip of her brush.

“It’s just not coming out right.” She huffed and stomped a foot, her rear jiggling wildly in response.

“I think it’s lovely, such passion for your work.” Photo Finish rubbed her own bust “Now, to my next subject.”

She went back to the halls, her sexy body bouncing with every step. She soon found her next two subjects, students who were already a Bimbo and a Hunk, Scribble Dee and Valhallen.

The bimbo, Scribble Dee, was tall with curly orange hair, large breasts barely contained in a blouse. She wore glasses with thick brown frames.

She was flirting with a tall muscular boy with long orange hair that covered most of his face, but that wasn’t where her eyes were being drawn, it was to his toned muscles and bulging jeans.

Scribble Dee was running her hands down the boy’s abs Photo Finish waved at the two and started taking pictures as Scribble Dee got on her knees and observed the cock available to her.

They were in an empty room in the back of the school so no one would be bothering them. Scribble started licking the shaft and taking her blouse off. Once her breasts were free she used them to stroke the shaft while her lips sucked on the tip. Val grunted and moaned a bit while Photo Finish happily snapped a few pics, she felt there was nothing more erotic than photos of, or during, sex.

“MMMM!” Scribble vibrated her throat to send sensations down her lover’s spine.

The only other sound filling the room besides moans was the rapid click of the shutter on Photo Finish’s camera.

Scribble pulled the cock out of her mouth and started stroking it, by the quivering and twitching of the rod it was clear what she was aiming for. The balls clenched and started letting loose, ropes of thick semen splattering out onto the girl’s face, coating her glasses, flying into her mouth and letting her taste the salty tang, the rest sliming up her skin.

Of course, Photo Finish made sure to get a perfect zoom on that money shot.

She wasn’t done yet though, she wanted more shots. This time her target was a staff member rather than a student. She found Miss Cheerilee in her classroom reading a book.

“Hmm…” the teacher pouted “What’s that word again…this book is so…Dense?”

Wanting to capture her subject in her element Photo Finish started snapping shot without permission, each flash of the camera bathing Cheerilee in a soft pink light. The teacher gasped at a tightness in her chest, looking over to see a student peeping in with a long lens.

“Photo Finish you need to ask first.” Cheerilee smiled “But I don’t mind, snap away.”

“Oh, thank you” the photographer smiled pressing the button more.

With each snap and photo taken Cheerilee’s body was basked in more light, the magic in that light collected in her bust, making it slowly swell more and more. The teacher moaned as her blouse stretched to the sides, struggling to hold in her soft tits. Her chest was suddenly approaching a level more like Celestia or Twist.

“HA!” she giggled a bit as a button shot off, leaving just a single yellow circle holding her glorious knockers in “Well this is fun!”

If you were to look at a lineup of the dozens of pictures Photo Finish had just taken you would have been able to make a flipbook of Cheerilee and her incredible expanding breasts.

“I hope my class will pay attention still.” The teacher joked tying her nearly broken blouse around her breasts as a new make shift top.

“Photo Finish.” Vice Principal Luna stepped in “May I see your camera please.”

“Umm, sure.” The girl handed it over begrudgingly.

Just touching the camera was enough for Luna to feel the bimbo magic stored in the flash bulb. Unlike her sister Luna had no affinity for things like this, she could sense it but not control it.

“I’m going to have to confiscate this.” She said.

“But why?”

“I’m afraid we have school policies about taking photos of students and teachers, don’t worry once we check and make sure there are no issues we will return it good as new.” Luna smiled.

* * *

 

**Later**

Celestia was pleased that Luna had brought her this camera, she was all for more bimbofication but if left unchecked to this level things would get out of hand, just looking at the photos she was able to see a bimbofication, a bust increase, sperm increase and more. Knowing that this camera could still spread the magic she didn’t want to take it out of circulation, but it needed to be curbed a bit.

She popped out the flash bulb and replaced it with a newer one, the latent magic still in the camera would be enough to give small boosts over time, but with the supercharged bulb secured there wouldn’t be issues with people turning out like Cheerilee.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Bimbotique

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Rarity was very pleased, she was reading a report on the second shop she had recently opened. Her business was booming so it was an easy choice. Since she was still in high school she left the management of this new location to a woman named Sassy Saddles, the woman was now reporting in on some recent events.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Rarity’s Canterlot Carousel boutique chain was known for being on the cutting edge of fashion, especially when it came to showing off one’s body. Skimpy clothes were on trend and Rarity’s was known for having a top selection. That was why Amethyst star was looking to buy a new dress there, she had heard good things about the Princess Dress, but she needed to see it in person, something like that wasn’t really for someone as plain as her.

This girl was a bit frumpy, covered up a lot and had short hair the color of her name styled into a swoop. Today she was wearing a plain dark purple dress over top of a lavender shirt.

She opened the door to her destination and head a bell chime, the ringing sticking in her ears for a bit longer than normal.

“Welcome to Canterlot Carousel.” A woman smiled.

Amethyst looked up at the woman with surprise, she was wearing a low-cut business tank that showed off a lot of cleavage and her ample bosom, she had an equally large rear that half peaked out from under her short black skirt that had a trim like it had been cut with those novelty scissors, it looked kinda like flower petals. Her feet were supported by sexy pumps and her long orange hair was bushy and free. Her face had a bit too much make up on, sky blue lip-gloss and dark purple eyeshadow were the most noticeable.

“Hello I’m Sassy Saddles.” The woman smiled “How can we here at Canterlot Bimbotique help you today?”

Amethyst took a quick second to check out some of the mannequins. One had a pink bikini that looked more like lingerie. Some had low, low tank tops and booty shorts on, all had one thing in common, skimpy clothing.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Amethyst Star.” The girl introduced herself “I didn’t know this store was so…adult. Umm I heard you sold an outfit called a princess dress here?”

“Oh, dear we no longer offer that product.” The buxom manager pouted

“Oh…” Amethyst frowned.

“Ah but I have just the thing for you.” Sassy smiled “Don’t worry when I’m done boys will be begging to talk to you.”

Amethyst wanted to say that it wasn’t for her but…a free makeover sounded kinda fun.

 Sassy pulled the poor girl into a dressing room and with a mere flick of the wrist expertly stripped her. Feeling like a child’s doll Amethyst yelled as she was placed in different outfits, Sassy giggling all the while.

A little black dress that hugged her curves, then a star patterned bikini, short shorts and a jean vest, outfit after outfit, garment after garment was arranged on her body like she was one of the displays in the lobby.

Amethyst relaxed as she was able to try on more clothes, a red lounge singer like dress, a full body tank top, a paper-thin romper. Soon Sassy was coming back with outfits and the girl was posing in the mirror.

The last outfit was the kicker though, a tube top and miniskirt that matched with her hair, accessing with them were elbow length dark velvet gloves. The top was tight enough to show the curve of her small but and the skirt covered just enough to not flash her underwear, though with the right winds who knows.

“Hmm.” Amethyst posed and blew a kiss into the mirror “Cute.”

“You look amazing, to die for!” Sassy clapped.

“Can I wear it out?” Amethyst asked.

“That won’t be a problem.” The manager skipped to the register, her bust wobbling around.

The price was shockingly cheap, Amethyst felt they were practically giving it away for how cute it looked.

“And here’s the receipt.” Sassy handed her the slip and looked at the girls dipping cleavage “If it’s too small don’t be afraid to come back for an exchange.”

“Oh, I will.” The girl flipped her hair “I think I’m going to be shopping around here a lot more, you might have a regular.”

Amethyst left and started to walk home, she could feel people checking her out as she went…and she liked it, it was nice to be the object of admiration, that store, the Bimbotique was amazing, she couldn’t wait till her next paycheck so she could come back and get another outfit.

“Hmm.” She felt her hair brush her shoulders “I need a cut…or maybe I’ll try growing it out?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Okay that’s five chapters in two days, I think I’m gonna take a break, maybe more next week, we’ll see what my mood is.**

**Till Next Time!**


	19. Pinkie 2.0

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

With the magic taking effect in greater numbers Twilight’s friends were less aware of any active changes around them, in other words they were regular bimbos like everyone else, none the wiser of the magic around them, or at least not to the level they were when they first transformed.

One of these friends was Pinkie Pie who was arriving at her job at the bakery with more than the usual pep in her step, she was looking forward to this weekend, the rest of her family was going out to some family party out of town so she had the house all to herself.

Part of the reason she wasn’t with them was because she had work so when she hopped in the door and started getting ready she was downright giddy.

“Hello Mrs. Cake.” She smiled at the mature Milf stirring a bit of batter.

The older woman was standing at a counter stirring a bowl of batter, she was wearing nothing but a small apron the barely covered her nipples and privates, she had nothing else on, not even underwear.

“Right on time Pinkie.” The woman smiled “Come help me out here, these new flavors are selling like mad we’ll need to make a lot of extras, pardon the pun but…they’re selling like hotcakes.”

“Just let me suit up.” Pinkie tossed her top off and put her apron on “Where’s the Mister?”

“Back at home.” The MILF smiled “We had a…long morning.”

Pinkie giggled and got to work mixing and baking with her boss. As the two made more magical cupcakes and desserts batter inevitably spilled.

“Try not to make such a mess dear.” Miss Cake dragged a finger over Pinkie’s soft bust to scoop up frosting and then slowly licked her finger clean “Though I don’t mind ingredients are expensive after all.”

Pinkie nodded and got back to work, normally she loved baking but she was so looking forward to her weekend alone that she was somewhat unfocused, the only thing snapping her from her thoughts was the ringing of the bell welcoming someone into the establishment.

Since Pinkie was at a station icing the new recipe cupcakes she didn’t turn to see the handsome boy that came in, but he had a full view of her bare ass from under her apron. She heard her boss discussing something with the boy about what kind of cake he wanted before they disappeared into the back to look at some samples.

Since Pinkie still had to get the last of the food out into the display cases so she didn’t join them even if the sounds were quite loud. She decorated some of the cakes with fruited like strawberries and others with sugar shapes that vaguely resembled breasts or penises.

“Mrs. Cake.” Pinkie opened the door to the back kitchen and found her boss pushed over a counter getting railed from behind “I’m done with all the batches so I’m going to head home.”

The MILFY Cake was moaning, tongue drooling out of her mouth as her huge breasts smashed against the counter, thick nipples digging into the cold metal.

“That’s fine-OH-thanks for all the hard work Pinkie-hmm that’s the spot-see you on Monday dear.” The woman moaned.

“You have fun too.” Pinkie giggled.

Pinkie closed the door and left her boss to her pleasure. She hung her apron up in the back, threw her jacket on and bolted straight home.

She arrived at her abode and found it peaceful and quiet, all her family members were out of the house and it was just her.

“YAY!” she stripped down.

First things first she needed to take a shower, there was batter and icing stuck in some unexpected areas, normally she’d lick it off but today she wanted to clean up the old-fashioned way. She stood under the hot water and let it cleanse her body, her big breasts getting splashed as her normally curly hair laid flatter from its wetness.

Once she stepped out she dried her busty body and then strangely straightened her hair. With everyone else out of the house Pinkie was going to let her other self run free for the weekend. With her hair straight and silky, she strapped on leather boots that went calf high, a gift from Maud, she had no other clothes on save for a leather strap snapped onto her thick right thigh.

With these things Pinkamena was unleased. She’s like Pinkie by but with a dash of goth mixed in, she rarely comes out near others only when Pinkie is alone. But if Pinkie is a horny Bimbo, Pinkamena is even more so.

“Hmm, yeah.” She rubbed her hands over her big breasts “Now then…let’s have some fun.”

The pink haired girl walked across the house and into her sister Maud’s room. The room was rather dark with collections of rocks and other more macabre imagery but it wasn’t depressing, rather it showed the passion Maud had for her favorite things. The one part of this room that drew Pinkie’s eye was the desk that had candles and lights surrounding a large black stony dildo.

“Well hello Boulder.” Pinkie smiled picking up the phallic rock with growth on the bottom resembling testicles and kissed the tip “We’re going to have a lot of fun together this weekend.”

She went back to her room and stood before her mirror smiling and rubbing her snatch.

“I’m getting so excited just thinking about all the things we’ll do.” She hummed.

She leaned back on the wall rubbing her pussy with her longer fingers while swirling her tongue around the tip of the cold stone rod. The magically charged stone a faint pink as Pinkie pushed it into her mouth and started sucking it a bit, her fingers wrapped around the rock balls.

Once that cock was good and lubed up with her saliva she placed it on the ground with the balls acting as a base. Pinkie slowly lowered her pussy onto the shaft and let the rough black rod enter her, the slight stone texture making it feel ribbed.

“OHHHH YESSS!” she screamed starting to ride the toy, her large breasts slapping around with her bounces.

Pinkie moaned using her sister’s favorite toy to make herself orgasm. Each time she sprung up a bit her body seemed to bounce a bit more.

Of all the original six to be exposed to the Bimbo Magic, Pinkie was the one who dealt with it the most in her daily life, from her work with the magic being infused at the bakery, to her and her sisters frequent use of the magical rock Boulder as a dildo.

That’s why it should come as no surprise that she was the first girl to experience a transformation to the next level of bimbohood, a 2.0. As Pinkie bounced faster and faster, closely getting to the edge of her orgasm, the magic in Boulder glowed more and more.

“Yes…yes...OH BOULDER!” Pinkie screamed as more juices leaked out of her.

Her breasts surged forward like balloons gaining a few handfuls of size, her hair burst back into a frizzy doo and the abs on her stomach got a little harder and more defined. The thickening of her body made the strap on her thigh snap and her boots squeeze tight, but she felt amazing.

“HAAA!” she drooled as she climaxed “Hmm, that one was good.”

Since her holster strap was broken she nestled Boulder in between her soft ass cheeks. The weekend was still young so Pinkie planned to have a lot more fun, but that could come later, for now she needed a breather, that last orgasm was exhausting.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**One Last one before the weekend, enjoy**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	20. Vignetts 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

**Scene 1- Rarity’s Deep Tissue Massage**

Rarity sighed having just finished up her first massage session of this trip with the Spa Sisters, now she was laying face down on a table waiting for her deep tissue. Her body was practically glowing, her skin looking refreshed, her breasts full and firm and her hair long and shining, the magic used is the massages here had really started seeping into her body and making her look even better.

“Haa!” she smiled when a very muscular naked man came in “My, Mr. Bulk I had no idea I would be getting an early look at this when in signed up for this treatment.”

Her eyes of course were locked hard on his cock, the thick meaty shaft pulsing with arousal. Bulk was big, muscular and his dick was proportional to the rest of him, including his swollen gonads.

He we standing in front of her, Rarity drooling as she leaned forward a bit and started kissing his shaft.

“You’re the best customer Rarity.” He moaned as she started licking his balls.

As Rarity used her tongue to pleasure the man he pushed his strong hands onto her back and rear, fingers sinking into her soft skin. Rarity was pleased with this new treatment, especially when he got behind her.

“Hmm.” She licked her lips feeling his cock tease her hole. “Hmm, what’s this?”

He simply grunted and pushed into her.

“OHHHAA!” Rarity moaned as a thick meaty rod was shoved into her.

Her body pressed tightly against the table, her hands gripping the edge to hold on as he trusted into her with a fury, her body jiggling softly.

“Yes…oh yes!” she screamed as the powerful man drilled her “HAAA!”

Rarity was moaning as squealing, it wasn’t her most put together moment but the pleasure was so intense how could she bare to focus on acting the part when there was a foot-long piston priming her engine.

“Ha…ahh!” she screamed feeling her insides shifting and cum start flying.

The spunk filled her snatch and made her quiver and twist, the force of the flying white ropes was enough to make her cum, but with the thrusting and the size she was in pleasure heaven.

“That was…incredible darling.” Rarity panted “I’d love for more but I’m afraid I have a prior engagement.”

* * *

 

**Scene 2- Apple Jewel**

“You should have come to the spa with me darling you would have enjoyed it.” Rarity said moving her thread a bit.

“That stuff just ain’t for me Rarity.” Applejack said “And neither is this whole dress thing, I’m just doing you a favor is all.”

Applejack was standing on a platform as Rarity sowed a dress around her body.

“I don’t see you complaining.” Rarity playfully poked her friends rear “I wager this isn’t easy to fit into most clothes.”

“You said if I modeled this dress for you that you’d let out my stuff.” AJ said “But don’t go poking my butt.”

“But it’s so shapely.” Rarity teased.

Applejack looked at her reflection, Rarity had done up her hair and put her in an aquamarine dress that dipped low on her breasts and showed her thighs and lower back. She blushed a bit at the awkwardness, she didn’t like wearing dresses, but she did look good in this.

“Thank you so much for your help Applejack.” Rarity playfully kissed the girl and helped her out of the dress.

“Right.” The girl ruffled her hair back down “I better be getting back to the farm, Fluttershy’s supposed to be coming over for something.”

* * *

 

**Scene 3- Fluttershy’s Checkup.**

“Everyone seems to be healthy.” Fluttershy told Applejack “I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, probably a side effect of the magic or something.”

While most people were oblivious to the magic around them, Celestia and her staff as well as Twilight and her circle of friends were aware that it existed, they weren’t always aware of the effects, but they knew of it being a part of the town now. In other words, the huge produce and eggs being made on the farm didn’t shock Applejack, though it wasn’t like she always noticed how big and full the cows looked.

“Alright I trust ya.” Applejack said “Thanks Shy.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” The pink haired girl stood up her breasts briefly pressing against a fence post “HA!”

“Something wrong?” AJ asked.

“My breasts are just…a bit sensitive.” The girl said.

“You been milking those things?” AJ asked.

“When I have time.” She mumbled.

“Hmm…” Applejack tapped her boots on the ground “Let me see.”

“HA!” Shy gasped as the girl pulled her top down.

“Whoa Mama!” AJ gasped seeing Shy’s swollen nipples, the pink nubs standing on end and looking extra puffy and red “Girl you gotta take care of this.”

AJ took Fluttershy into the barn and had her sit on a stool, she placed two cups on her nipples and flicked a switch. A Machine buzzed to life and started upping the pressure.

“Hmm…HA!” Shy gasped as milk started squirting out into the cups, the milking machine draining her bust.

“If you ever need a drain just ask.” Applejack smiled “Matter of fact I can probably get another one of these for you to take home.”

“It’s a bit-HMM-big for my room.” Fluttershy moaned as the pump squeezed her breasts.

“I’ll look for a personal size.” AJ laughed walking over “You’re probably gonna be a bit…Cider?”

“Oh, thank you.” Fluttershy took a bottle and started sipping “I can’t ever say no to cider from your farm.”

“Thanks.” Applejack laughed drinking her own.

The two sat around for about a half hour, Shy occasionally moaning from the pressure.

* * *

 

**Scene 4- Yoga with Dash.**

“Glad you came to join me today.” Rainbow Dash told Fluttershy “Class did start three minutes ago though.”

“Sorry I ran late at Applejack’s.” Fluttershy nervously rubbed her sore breasts again.

“Well it’s whatever, we just missed stretching.” Dash adjusted her black sports bra and headed in.

The two girls took spots in the back, the late class was mostly filled with middle aged housewives, all of home had a nice youthful spark to them from the Bimbo magic.

“Now.” The instructor, a handsome young man with tan skin bent over and stretched.

Dash followed suit but it seemed like Fluttershy’s breasts where making Downward Dog a bit tough for her.

“Are you having trouble?” the instructor walked up to Fluttershy.

He placed a hand on her back and started guiding her body, Dash grumbled a bit watching the scene, Shy was her friend but those oversized tits of hers were always snagging guys and now she was on her turf doing it again. Dash was in this class for two reasons, yoga helped her stretch and get flexible for sex, and she got to flirt her way into the instructor’s pants, and she was pretty fucking close to and now Fluttershy was distracting him.

“You know.” Dash lifted a leg, pulling her shorts tight to make a camel toe form “I think I might be cramping up a bit.”

“You seem fine, just a second.” The man was behind Fluttershy, practically grinding her as he showed her a pose.

“You know what…fuck this.” Dash grumbled.

She stomped over, grabbed the instructor and pulled him into a side weight room.

“What are you-!” he was cut off when she kissed him with her glossed lips and pulled her top off.

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” She said.

She pushed him onto his back and slid her wet snatch down onto his cock, rolling her hips and fucking him.

“Hmm, I’ve waited too long for this.” She moaned moving her hips and shaking her breasts “I should have just taken the direct approach weeks ago.”

Dash was reverse cowgirl, arms behind her head as she bounced on the cock, her lover groaning as she smashed her ass down on hips abs.

Back in the class most of the women were disappointed that the class seemed to have ended so abruptly.

“I wonder what made Dashy so heated?” she wondered “Maybe this Yoga thing isn’t for me?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Just a series of Vignettes for this chapter, stuff I have ideas for but can’t quite fill out a whole chapter on their own. IDK if there will be more chapters of this type in the future, I personally prefer more focused one plot chapters.**

**Also, in case you didn’t notice, these were all supposed to take place in one day, one after another, Rarity goes to the spa, meets Applejack, AJ goes home to meet Fluttershy, Shy goes to the gym for a night Yoga class with Dash. All one long day.**

**Till Next Time!**


	21. Teacher's Night

_Italics indicate thinking_

 

**NO POV**

Sunset Shimmer stood in front of a mirror applying some make up, she was no bimbo but that didn’t mean she couldn’t look good. At least that’s what she thought since she was oblivious to the changes her body was having.

The black jacket she wore was no longer zipped up instead it was always left open to show off her chest, which had started growing fuller as well. Wearing shirts was happening less and less instead opting for bra like tops. Her skirts were shorter, her sneakers replaced with short heels and her stomach exposed to show off some abs she had developed.

All these bimbo changes went mostly unnoticed save for the teaching staff, and to a lesser extent Twilight’s circle of friends, others just saw Sunset as she’d been, a slutty bimbo.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Speaking of teachers, it was the weekend to Celestia had gathered her staff, her sister Luna, Cheerilee, Redheart, Harshwhinny, Raven and Twist, and was taking them all out for a night of partying.

Celestia and Luna were both looking better than ever, both were in tight dresses, their busts looking rather swollen and engorged. Celestia looked taller than ever too her body becoming more of a natural conduit for magic, frankly she was the biggest sexiest woman in town.

Their employees were looking rather sexy too and making a spot in the club, after all nothing attracts handsome men like sexy ladies shaking their titanic tatas and behinds.

“Hmm.” Redheart moaned sitting in the back of the club.

“What’s your problem?” Harshwhinny asked walking up, her big breasts shaking around a bit.

“My tits are killing me.” Redheart rubbed her chest a bit “The last few days they’ve been so…sore, like they’re gonna pop.”

“Well you’re the nurse you figure it out.” The blonde shrugged.

“I already did.” Redheart pulled down her top to show how swollen the tips of her nipples and areolas were “HMM!”

She rubbed them a bit and sure enough a creamy liquid started leaking out.

“Whoa…” Harshwhinny hummed “Interesting…put if you go around flashing your tits like that well-.”

“HAAA!” Redheart moaned when her chest was squeezed.

“Someone might reach out and grab ya!” Harshwhinny teased.

The blonde teased her by squeezing and teasing her tits, the nurse moaning as milk dribbled out her nips. Her friend leaned down and started licking the perky pink nubs, making Redheart squeal. The two hung out in the back of the club most of the night, sampling a beverage not offered at the bar.

* * *

 

**Later**

When the next morning came Raven woke up feeling sore, she wasn’t sure what had happened last night but she did look over and see that Luna was in her bed.

“I need to cut back on the drinksss.” She said slurring a bit at the end “Huh?”

She paused for a moment and noticed her mouth felt overfull, like her tongue was swollen to twice the size.

She walked over to her mirror and screamed.

“What the hell did I do?!” she yelled.

In the center of her tongue was a large metal stud, similar piercings were in her nipples as well.

“I see you’re awake.” Luna groaned “Ohh, that’s right.”

“I can’t believe I got these!” she flicked her nipples and pointed at her tongue.

“What are you so worried about?” Luna smirked pushing the sheets down and spreading her legs “We certainly had fun with them last night.”

Raven blushed and once she saw Luna’s wet folds she couldn’t resist. She ignored the strangeness of her new metal attachment and started using her skillful tongue to flick across Luna’s pussy.

“Ohh yes.” Luna moaned rubbing her clit a bit as Raven’s cold piercing rubbed her insides.

“Hmm.” Raven smirked “Maybe this isn’t so bad.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Support Annon and his art, it’s what this story is based on.**

**For some reason when I sat down to right this, all my inspiration just POOF vanished and I had to try and refocus a bit.**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. Upgrading

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

There are two main ways that a bimbo tends to reach the 2.0 stage in, the first is a slow and steady infusion of magic over time that eventually results in enough cumulative growth to be classified as a stage up. Sometimes it’s a bit of both with slow growths building up into one big burst of magical growth.

This is what happened to Rarity and Fluttershy, their use of the magic spa and drinking of enchanted apple cider respectively resulted in their new enhanced appearances.

For Rarity her trips to the spa had started to show on her body, her hair was much long and fuller, pluming out behind her, her breasts had swollen bigger as well now putting her bust nearly on par with Pinkie Pie’s 2.0 form, of Fluttershy…well the Fluttershy of old.

The Current Fluttershy was much bustier with titanic tits so full of milk they nearly always leaked onto her shirt, her sensitive nipples becoming a favorite pleasure spot for her and her lovers. Like Rarity her hair was also much longer and fuller nearly reaching the ground as her pink locks thickened up like a mane.

Both girls had become noticeably taller as well, Rarity having slowly grown to a large 5’8 and just shy of Applejack as second tallest while Fluttershy was a massive nearly 7-foot titan of a woman, nearly equal to a massive bimbo like Celestia.

Speaking of Celestia she and her staff were examples of the second form of reaching 2.0 coming though a burst of magic via interaction with certain incidents or objects.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

“Hmm.” Celestia was slowly rubbing her pussy behind her desk while looking at Luna.

“Something bothering you sister?” Luna asked.

“Yes, it’s some of our staff.” Celestia stood up “I don’t think some of them are…living up to their potential as educators.”

Celestia towered over most women, heck she towered over most men since she was well over seven foot tall and had breasts nearly as large as Fluttershy, her 2.0 came about slowly via a natural absorption of the magic around her. Luna wasn’t quite a 2.0 she was in a sort of 1.5 state after her interactions with Photo Finish camera, she was a little taller, had larger breasts and longer hair but she wasn’t quite as voluptuous of statuesque as her sister yet.

“Exactly who do you think is failing to live up to your expectations?” Luna asked.

“Hmm…Raven, Harshwhinny and Redheart.” Celestia said.

“Really, I’m surprised you think those three have let you down.” Luna hummed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” Celestia smirked to herself.

“Very well then.” Luna simply shrugged.

Celestia stepped out her office and into the main school office lobby where Raven was at her desk, she was wearing a very small and tight blouse and pretty much nothing underneath. Her tongue piercing wasn’t in but her plump lips still showed off her mouth. Her lower body was hidden behind the desk but as per usual she had nothing on over it.

“Principal Celestia.” Raven smiled “Do you need something?”

“Yes…could you call Redheart and Harshwhinny to my office please.”

“Of course Miss.”

Raven did as instructed and when the two teachers arrived Celestia also brought Raven into her office with them. With all three present Celestia prepared for her “experiment” she had harnessed some of the built of magic in her body, some from the magic apple that originally gave her this body and these powers, and some from the reel of film she took from Photo Finish Camera, and with the three combined she let off a burst of magic that waved over her staff.

The three moaned as their bodies rapidly accelerated to the 2.0 stage.

Raven’s masterful tongue seemed to grow even longer as her stud magically appeared in it, her short brown bun burst up with size that allowed it to cascade down her midback, her breasts doubled in size as studs also formed on her now thick nipples while her already massive behind got even larger and softer.

Harshwhinny grew a little taller as her blonde hair went down towards her ankles while her purple suit nearly popped off as her bust ballooned bigger, her thighs grew shockingly thick and tender as her stockings nearly ripped off.

Lastly Redheart’s chest pushed out and snapped her bra off as milk started leaking out of her nipples, her beehive like hairdo pushed up and out as it started too look more like a massive curly ball of cotton candy, her nurse’s coat was barely on and completely open in the middle to show her wet snatch and tight abs.

“Hmm.” The secretary licked her lips with her long tongue.

“Wow…” Harshwhinny sighed a bit, bust heaving up and down.

“That will be all you two, you may go.” Celestia smiled “Make sure you teach the students well, teach by example.”

“Of course, Ma’am.” Harshwhinny smiled.

“Redheart I wanted to speak about one last thing with you.” The Principal smiled standing up and towering over the nurse who was playing with her own nipples “Our school is in need of a sexual education teacher; would you be willing to take on that role in addition to your usual nurse duties?”

“OF course, it would be splendid Miss.” Redheart smirked “Though I believe in a lot of…hands on learning, that won’t be a problem will it?”

“No, not at all.” Celestia smiled.

Celestia watched her staff leave before sighing and wiping her sweaty brow, managing to channel that magic had drained her both physically, mentally and magically, it would take a very, very long time to manage something like that again, gathering the magic alone would probably take months.

“Hmm, but it was worth it.” She rubbed her clit a bit “That was so hot…my school is incredible.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, and support Annon.**

**Might do more Bimbo RWBY this week.**

**Till Next Time!**


	23. Spreading Influence

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The curious case of Sunset Shimmer continued, her body continued to grow as she found it harder and harder to resist her bimbofication. Her body was continuing to change, her breasts swelling up more and more to near cantaloupe size as she was getting more and more unimaginably long and her body slowly toned. Of course, she failed to notice any of the changes to her body, personality and mind and kept going about her work to “Cure” the school.

Somewhat similar things happened to her cohorts Trixie and Zecora, both of them still resisted somewhat but found themselves in more and more frequent need of relief, fortunately Sunset’s experiments and tests provided ample opportunities for that.

“Yes, worship Trixie’s divine bust.” The light-haired girl moaned as a man grabbed at her humongous breasts and licked her nipples.

While this was going on Sunset was studying the situation, and by studying that meant sitting on the edge of the bed like desk in the lab and masturbating to the sight, totally enthralled by her friend getting fucked.

Face blank like someone in a coma Sunset stared on as Trixie leaned on the wall and let the man enter her. She let out a deep moan as the thick cock penetrated her, large hands grabbing onto the hips and starting to thrust, the satisfying noise of her wet snatch spreading to take more of him in filled the air along with the loud thumping of her massive watermelon tits swinging around like out of control wrecking machines.

“Ohh yes!” she moaned more and more looking as Sunset “Do you like this Sunset, watching me get railed like this? Fucked by the very classmates you want to help! OHHH!”

“Hmm…” Sunset simply blinked and rubbed her clit a bit while bouncing her left breast in her other hand.

Her long nails dragged over her folds, her pussy seeming to drip just as much as her mouth was drooling with her own blankness. Trixie on the other hand was getting off on being watched like this, she wanted to help Sunset, but first she wanted to cum more and more.

“D-Don’t stop!” she moaned “Trixie wants more cock!”

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

“Umm…how do I look?” Cadence asked standing before her Aunt Celestia.

The young adult who once graduated from this school was about to go on an interview for an administrative position at the private school across town, Crystal Prep, so she was asking her aunt for some advice on how to look good and get the job.

Cadence was wearing a dark blue skirt that hugged her thick thighs and ample posterior her long multicolor hair drifting down that far. Her large bust was contained in a business top and suit jacket, though both were on so tight she looked ready to burst right on out. Her face had plenty of makeup on from purple lips to a hearty dusting of blush to make her full face stand out even more.

“I’m a little nervous.” Cadence gulped.

“You look divine darling.” Celestia stood up revealing she had no pants or undergarments on.

“Auntie…” Cadence blushed as she was given a strong kiss.

“Well go knock’em dead.” Celestia smiled smacking the girl’s ass to make her yelp and scamper off “Though it won’t be hard with that body of yours. But you better get that job…the opportunities it can bring…”

Cadence drove across town and headed into the school, the body she had wasn’t out of the ordinary as CHS, but she stuck out a good bit at Crystal Prep which had virtually no bimbos to be found.

“Hmm, this place is kinda like boring.” She thought “Huh?”

She felt a pressure on her breasts and looked passed the expanse of flesh to see a young girl there, she was pale, wearing a Crystal prep purple uniform, her body was wholly unimpressive and she was as thin as a rail, her chest was fat and so was her ass, her face was decorated with a thick frame for classes and her hair had been tied back in a bun. Strangely she had a small dog with her.

“Oh I’m sorry sweet thing I didn’t see you there.” Candance kissed her forehead “Hmm, but have we met before?”

“Uhh I think I’d remember meeting you.” The girl tried not to stare at Cadence tits “I’m Twilight Sparkle.”

“Oh…hmm…” Candence felt strange hearing that name “Well it’s cute, bye no I don’t wanna be late.”

“What a strange woman.” Twilight rubbed her forehead which was tingling “Whatever, come on Spike I need to figure out what this weird reading is.”

Twilight Sparkle…there are two of them, the former pony turned bimbo human at CHS Sparkle, and this Scientific Twilight living a normal human life at Crystal Prep. With the world being corrupted by bimbo magic, even reality itself seemed to morph, the universe and everyone in it assumed Twilight Sparkle of Equestria was the real Twilight and had always been, making the humans here believe she was their honest family, even Sci-Twi fails to realize the true extent of the twisting of reality, if someone looked hard enough they could notice discrepancies but…no one seems to care to bother with that.

For the time being Crystal Prep has avoided the bimbo magic, but with Cadence interviewing for the opening, that might not last long.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting Annon the artist who’s art inspires this story.**

**Till Next Time!**


	24. Mother Nature- Gloriosa

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

 **NO POV  
** Twilight fanned herself a bit as the heat of the sunset warmed her body up. She and her friends were taking a long weekend trip to a place called Everfree Forest for some “bonding” and they were doing a lot of it. Twilight was in tight cargo shorts and a tight tank top, hiking gear though she was doing very little of that.

“Oh hello.” A girl a little older than her smiled.

She was Gloriosa Daisy, one of the proprietors of this campground, she ran it with her brother Timber.

“Yes.” Twilight smiled back.

“Are you and your friends finding everything okay?” Gloriosa smiled.

“Yes, I can’t thank you enough for how accommodating you’ve been.” Twilight smiled looking at the rather plain freckled girl.

“Well we’re happy to help, we’ve certainly never had guests like you before.” The girl fiddled with her geode necklace.

“I bet you haven’t.” Twilight smirked faintly and picked up her bag which contained some spare things, most notable her bimbo book that she recently had returned from her principal “But you might have more soon.”

* * *

 

**Later**

Gloriosa walked off into the forest. She was wearing simple jean shorts, a yellow t-shirt with a green strip and a cute white flower ring on her head. Her feet had simple brown high sandals.

“Boy it got so dark so quickly.” She blinked feeling her necklace chime “Strange, this thing’s been acting up ever since those weird girls showed up the other day.”

Normally they didn’t really allow the kinds of activities Twilight and her friends were doing in the park, but they were so strapped for cash kicking them out wouldn’t have been good business.

The necklace she wore had been in her family for years, supposedly is blessed the women of the family with a deep connection to nature. It gave her access to a deep magic sealed there long ago, she had thought of using it to drive off Twilight and Co. figuring if they left on their own at least they could drive in business as a haunted campground.

“Is it…glowing?” she gasped seeing the right most stone light up a bit in the darkness.

Suddenly she felt as though her heart was racing a bit, her skin seemed to tingle with the night breeze and her breaths became somewhat shallow.

“I feel…so warm.” She moaned softly.

Slowly her top began to shrink, rising up to expose her midsection while splitting vertically along the middle like a vest that barely reached passed the underside of her small but perky bust.

“W-What is this?!” she let out a gasp of shock as her aforementioned bust seemed to swell a bit, making her top push a little more open.

Her lower half wasn’t letting itself be left out either, her shorts shrank and pulled tighter into something more akin to bikini bottom, though still made of denim, and her legs swelled a bit, filling out and looking plump.

“It’s not stopping is it?” she hummed as her legs pulled like taffy to give her another inch or so of height “Is this cause I tried to use the powers the other night?”

She groaned with discomfort as a pain stung her midriff, it was almost like a stomach cramp but when she looked down it was clear her tummy had tightened into abs, as though she’d been doing crunches every day for the last few months.

“Ha…ha…ha…” she panted as her body cooled off “Is it over-WAH!”

Before she could react the ground suddenly bust open with large overgrown vine like tendrils, the growths quickly bound her arms and legs and lifted her off the ground.

“HNGH Stop it!” Gloriosa struggled as more of the gemstones on her necklace sparkled and changed her body more.

Her thighs plumped up yet again, giving her a thick leggy look that made it seem like she’d been snacking a bit too much and it all went to her hips. All the while the tendrils tightened their grip on her, squeezing her legs like tubes of toothpaste.

Gloriosa felt a draft as suddenly her body took on an even more pronounced hourglass shape, her waist widening and causing her shorts to rip off and leave her there in her panties.

“Kya!” she suddenly yelped a bit as one of the vines smacked her butt, the fleshy rear jiggling around “H-Hey!”

More lights clicked on as the vines accosted her more and more.

“Hmm…” she bit her lip which slowly plumped up “T-This…this is starting to feel kinda nice.”

Gloriosa softly moaned as her lips got a tad plumper, her face took on a naturally soft look like she had applied make up and her eyes dusted with soft magenta shadows.

Speaking of Magenta, her hair of the same color which had been shoulder length suddenly exploded with volume and plumed down her back while with vines reached up and braided some of it.

“Hmm…” Gloriosa licked her lips as her top changed once again, the fabric shifting from vest to a more bikini top like outfit with elbow length thin opera or evening gloves.

Gloriosa hummed with more satisfaction as her panties, which matched the color of her hair, rapidly shrank into a thong.

“Ohh…More…” she mumbled giving in to the pleasurable magic pumping around her body.

Her thong changed color to yellow while a thin ghostly yellow fabric wrapped around her thighs like a skirt, though it was so thin it hid nothing and was more of a glorified sarong accessory.

“What was I even afraid of.” She moaned as her sandals shifted into some sexy heels “I can control this…”

The vines ascended her body more and more as her breasts swelled outward a bit.

“Mmm, don’t stop.” She moaned as they surged from as averagely nice as Twilight to as large and voluptuous as Rarity’s “Yes…I am in control…obey me.”

Gloriosa thought about the things she wanted, to feel good, to feel sexy, to save her precious park and more. All the things she thought of seemed to resonate with the vines on her body, the plant life climbing up and slowly wrapping around her top, pulling it to the side and squeezing her large breasts.

“Yes, you’re all such good boys.” The girl moaned as her vines hugged her tighter “I’m…so close.”

At this point every gem geode on her necklace was glowing bright, the area illuminated like a disco.

“Yes…yes…Yes-HMPH!” Gloriosa’s moans were suddenly cut off as one of the vines sharply twisted her neck to turn her and allow another entry into her oral cavity.

The vine slowly wriggled before pulling out.

“W-Wait!” she gasped as it suddenly jammed right back in, spreading her lips even more as the green tendril seemed to start pulsing and growing between her lips.

The vines teased her nipples, slowly wrapping up her breasts as the ground ballooned more and more, additional vegetation growing out to surround the girl.

Gloriosa could only moan as her body was surrounded by this vine cocoon, her eyes slowly losing sight of the outside. The plant pod jiggled and shook as moans could be head underneath the writhing pile.

“OH…MHHH…MHHH…. YES…AHHHH!”

Slowly the cocoon opened and Gloriosa fell out, but she looked far different than she had when originally beginning that comic book-esque metamorphosis. Her eyes had gone from human like to dark black with green irises, her hair had turned a dueling shade of lime and forest green, her formerly pale skin had turned into a medium colored off brown tan and her outfit had been remade from leaves and plant matter, now looking green and brown as opposed to yellow, even her flowered headband now looked to be made of bark. Her assets also seemed to have been given another small boost of size.

“Oh my.” She wiped some nectar like slimy substance off her skin “How did I ever live without this body!”

She smiled a bit as the vines slithered on her hands like pet snakes, the growths looking thick like they were ready for the fall harvest.

“Oh, my sweet boys you’ve gotten so big.” Gloriosa giggled as they rubbed her body “Oh you like this look?”

Gloriosa kissed the tip of the vine nearest her face and slowly the tip bloomed open and revealed a phallic like bulb inside.

“Much better.” She smirked pulling it closer and swirling her now purple tongue around the tip “HMM!”

As Gloriosa moaned and teased the plant life more of the vines opened up to reveal their penis like presents, the tips leaking more of that strange liquid and rubbing on her thighs.

“You boys are so good.” She giggled “OHH OHHHHH!”

Gloriosa let out a pleased moan as one of her pets pushed into her dripping snatch, slowly twisting and squirming deeper and deeper.

“Yes~” she moaned still sucking on the one vine, her tongue spiraling out and wrapping up the shaft with impossible length “That’s it, keep changing me.”

She was lifted off the ground once more by her precious plants and moaned as they squeezed her in various places. Two tightly gripped around her breasts like taught rope, the tips slapping on the skin like a beaver on a dam, her tits swelling up more and more with each passing whip. Her nipples quivered and darkened a bit as they began to slowly leak out the same sweet sliminess as the tips of the vines.

“Oh, your nectar is building up in me.” The embodiment of nature moaned as she lactated.

She began to bob her head a bit, using the movement to match the squirming of the vine tentacle in her mouth. She was doing her best not to leave any of her boys out, reaching over and stroking some of her cock vines with her hands while the others fucked and slapped against her.

“I’ve never felt so alive!” she moaned as another vine pushed into her ass, both her and the plant having leaked out enough natural lube to slide right into each other like oiled gears.

Gloriosa was held in the air by her pets as she pleasured them, stroking, sucking and fucking each and every one as best she good, just like any good mother should.

“HMMM!” she felt the sweet taste of the nectar filling her mouth as the plant inside her leaked more fluid.

“Yes…I’m so close!” she moaned feeling her G-spot get struck “Oh…oh…-.”

_Glori hurry up or we’re gonna be late._

“Huh?” she blinked “That voice…”

* * *

 

**Later**

“Huh?” Gloriosa woke up and rubbed her eyes “What?”

“You fell asleep on a stump in the forest I had to carry you back.” Her brother called out.

“Oh, I see.” She yawned.

“Well hurry up and get dressed or we’ll be late for that charity auction.” Timber said.

“Right I just need to get changed.” She said back slowly standing up.

“What a strange dream.” Gloriosa thought quickly throwing on a top, skirt and tying up her hair.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, her large breasts were in a strapless almost corset like yellow top and her wide lower half was covered in a skirt that looked to be made of feathers and leaves rather than fabric. Her long magenta hair was braided back into a large do and accessories with a sunflower halo.

“If only I could make these girls bigger.” She cupped her melon like breasts.

“Alright.” She strutted out to see her rather beefy brother “Let’s go.”

“Why’d you bother getting dressed?” Timber asked “It’s not like you’re gonna need your clothes for the orgy.”

“You just don’t understand girls brother.” She giggled leaving their cabin.

“You two are leaving.” Twilight smiled as Gloriosa stepped down the small staircase, her breasts jostling for position on her chest.

“Yes, we have a prior engagement.” Gloriosa smiled “You have the number to reach us if there’s an emergency. We’ll be back late so don’t feel like you need to wait up.”

“I have a feeling my friends and I will be up late too.” Twilight said “If we’re still up just drop by we can all…hang out together.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Gloriosa smiled back before giving Twilight a kiss on the cheek “See you later.”

“I hope so.” Twilight licked her lips.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future and support Annon’s art.**

**There are two other transformation comics, one with Moondancer and one called Love Triangle, I enjoyed doing this one so I’ll probably do those at some point as well.**

**Till Next Time!**


	25. Moondancer

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Decided to do the Moondancer comic too**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Twilight wanted to have fun again, and she knew just who to do it with this time. In Equestria she had a friend named Moondancer that she had ignored a bit, but here they were apparently old friends too so even though they lost contact here bimbofying her would be a great way to reconnect. She used the magic in the book to charge up a different book and ship it off to Moondancer.

Moondancer was a nerd to end all nerds. Glasses covering plain and slightly pimply face, baggy sweaters and sweatpants, spends all day reading, hair unkempt and she rarely left the house.

“This book Twilight sent me, it’s so boring.” She tossed it off to the side “Jeez she finally reconnects and this is the junk she pawns off on me, I’m almost offended.”

The book bounced off the floor a bit and glowed a soft pink color. As Moondancer walked over to a different shelf of books the magic started to show its effects, her sweatpants glowed and then suddenly dissolved away into light, leaving her walking around in her panties. Of course, those cute white panties slowly got a little tighter as her hips and thighs swelled up a bit.

“Now where did I put that?” she hummed not noticing that she no longer had pants on “Oh right top shelf.”

As she walked towards the bookshelf in her room her wild multicolored hair seemed to lengthen slowly.

“HMM!” she stretched “Damn come on I’m so close, just a bit more…”

She stretched and stretched trying not to need a chair to reach the shelf. She shimmied and squirmed for every extra inch, her butt shaking in response, and shaking a little bit more each time as it thickened up.

“HMMM!” she gave it one last big stretch to try and reach, her legs pushing her up a bit more as they seemed to magically lengthen.

The last inch to push her high enough to get the book came when her socks shifted into sexy red heels.

“Got it!” she finally caught the spine of the hardcover “Now what page was I on?”

As Moondancer flicked around the book the front of her sweater opened up a bit with an oval shaped boob window, her breasts swelling up a bit to actually give her some cleavage.

“I thought I made a mark in here?” she adjusted her glasses as they shrank from thick frames to more thin streamlined specs.

At the same time her face and complexion cleared up while her lips got a tad plumper with her pout.

“This part seems familiar.” She hummed as her top shrank more to show off her belly “I guess I can just pick up from here.”

She began walking off towards her reading chair, her legs and butt once more filling up with soft juicy thickness, and no more were they contained in simple plain white panties, now those had slowly changed fabric and color into a slick purple thong like bottom.

“Chilly today…” Moondancer hummed walking and adjusting the waistline of her panties “Ha!”

Suddenly her grip slipped a bit as her nails lengthened, causing her to drop the book.

“Drat.” She bent over, inadvertently sticking her big butt out.

As she was bending down, stitching slowly appeared on her legs as a dark pair of fishnet stockings formed up to her thighs.

“I feel like a total klutz today.” She giggled standing up, her breasts bouncing a little more than before.

She spun around and sat in a beanbag like chair, leaning back and starting to read.

“No then…” she blinked as the upper arm portion of her sweater’s sleeves vanished to leave her with a sleeveless top and gloves.

Her eyes scanned the page as her lashes plumped with darkness and pink shadow dusted her lids, purple lipstick covering her smackers.

The strenght of the magic leaking into the room was enough to change her book from a simple history retelling into a pink book titled “Orgies 101.”

“Hmm…” she hummed a bit as her breasts surged up a bit more and her top shrank to show a little underboob “That sounds like a fun thing to try.”

She was getting turned on, her nipples hardening and sticking through her top a bit.

“I should try that…” her hand started creeping down towards her crotch.

Slowly that hand slipped into her panties and she winced a bit as she moaned and started flicking her bean. Her fingers pinched and pulled at her clit while another digit slipped down and ran over her folds.

“Oh, this technique is something else.” She moaned softly rolling onto her side and really going at it, her ass and thighs thickening a bit more and snapping her thong off.

She spread her legs more and pumped a finger into herself while her thumb roughly pressed on her nub, her lower back glowed softly as a purple moon with wings appeared on her like a tramp stamp.

“Where did it put that thing.” Moondancer reached into a nearby draw “I know it’s in here…there!”

She pulled her hand back out, a small red dildo now in her hand, though small wasn’t a word to describe it for long as the magic pumped it up, adding almost a half-foot to the length and another inch or two of girth.

“Was it always so big?” she wondered “Whatever.”

Slowly Moondancer opened her mouth and started sucking on the tip, her tongue lathering up the shaft as she used her natural lube to push it into her mouth. As she sucked and gave a BJ to her toy more of her outfit burned away, her top now a thin tank top, her neck snapped with a choker with the word “SLUT” on it and big hoop earrings for jewelry. Her bangs popped out from being tied back and covered her somewhat large forehead, the nerdy look he was most known for rapidly melting away into the magic.

“HMM! GURK!” she moaned loudly as the dildo hit the back of her throat and made her gag a bit, the cough let off a small burst of magic that snapped her hair tie and broke her ponytail style into a cascading straight mane of hair.

“What the…” she rubbed her head and looked at her dildo “This isn’t supposed to be this big.”

She felt a weight on her body shift and looked down to see her now cantaloupe-esque tits “And neither are those! Mirror!”

She quickly jumped out of her chair and nearly tripped in her heels as she ran to her mirror, taking in the full view of her bimbofied body, her large breasts, wide hips, long hair, plumped lips and long nails, all of it made her look like a total slut…heck the choker even identified her as such.

“Ha!” she gasped seeing her smooth stomach tighten into her some small abs “I’m still changing?!”

She felt her crotch heating up.

“And why is it turning me on?!”

She panted a bit before realizing she still had the dildo in her hand, her face turning red with a heated blush.

“I shouldn’t…but…” she bit her lip and moved the toy down “HMM!”

She squirmed a bit as she pushed the dildo into her dripping wet cunt.

“Ah…OHHH~” she drooled her tongue hanging out of her mouth a bit as she fell back on her beanbag “Fuck!”

Moondancer wasn’t resisting now, she was rubbing her own nipples with her long nails and using her other hand to pump the red rod into her pink passage.

She pulled her tank top up all the way and let her tits wobble free, the orbs once more filling with a bit more size.

“So good, can’t stop…” she moaned rubbing her tits and masturbating so furiously she didn’t even hear the knocking on her door.

“Moondancer you there?” a voice asked “I’m coming in.”

The door opened and Minuette walked in. Minuette was already a bimbo from spending time at CHS visiting her childhood friend Lyra along with Lemon Hearts and Twinkle Shine. Minuette was tall, busty, had long white hair with some blue streaks in it. Her outfit was a short skirt and fishnet top that totally showed off her tits.

“Yes…yes~!” Moondancer was loudly moaning as she gave the dildo one harder thrust “I’m cumming!!!”

“Moonie.” Minuette gasped a bit.

“Ha…ha…” Moondancer was panting, still pushing the toy into her while rubbing her tits “Fuck…”

“There you are.” Her friend made herself more known “Lemon and Twinkle are like waiting for us and you go and start all on your own?”

“Oh, my bad.” Moondancer stood up only wearing her stockings, heels and gloves “I was like reading and totally lost track of time.”

“Pfft yeah right you were totally getting off.” Minuette giggled.

“I guess I was.” Moondancer rubbed her butt a bit “But wait if I wasn’t reading then where did I learn this?”

She suddenly slipped behind her friend and snuck a hand up her skirt and down her panties. Moondancer’s deft hands quickly started shifting her fingers and making them spread into her folds.

“Ohh where did you learn this?!” Minuette moaned.

“Read a bit more often.” Moondancer whispered as her friend moaned in her grip “HA!”

She was forced to let got when Minuette suddenly slapped her ass.

“That’s enough save it for later with the others.” She giggled “Now get some clothes on so we can go already.”

“Right, right.” Moondancer put her turtleneck tank top, thong and skirt back on.

“You should totally come visit CHS with us next time, it’s so much fun, and the teachers have huge tits!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and support Annon who’s art this is based on/inspired by.**

**Thinking I’ll do the Griffonstone based pics next chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**


	26. Nature Walk

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Fluttershy hummed a bit pulling into the gravel parking lot at the base of the trail. Today she was meeting with her friend Treehugger to go on a hike for the afternoon. The two hadn’t been spending much time together as of late so Shy was really looking forward to it. She parked and started getting out of the car, the horn honking by accident when her large breasts pressed against the steering wheel as she moved.

“Oops.” She giggled sliding out.

She looked around the parking lot and noted that there were a few other cars there, but then soon thrust that from mind seeing her friend waving to her softly from near the tree line.

“Hello, sorry if I made you wait.” Shy said.

She was wearing a tight long sleeve t-shirt that was intended to keep the bugs away while her lower half was in some tight cream brown cargo shorts with a few pockets. Treehugger on the other hand was in a homemade brown bikini like outfit. Shy could only hum at the sight, recently her friend sure had been looking bustier and a bit taller too, it was so nice having someone of a similar height, even though Fluttershy still towered over her by a good few inches.

“So, like are you ready to really reconnect with nature Shy?” her friend asked.

“I’m sure this will be fun, I hope we get to see lots of little animals.” She smiled as they hit the trail.

The two hit the trail and started their hike, for girls as endowed as them there was a lot of natural bouncing and wobbling, their butts shaking together in perfect rhythm.

“It just really feels good to get back to nature you know.” Treehugger said as they walked “The sun and crisp air on your skin is divine. That smell of the morning dew on the leaves I just want to really open up to it all.”

“Uhh…sure?” Fluttershy smiled a bit “ha!”

She suddenly gasped as her suddenly reached up and took her top off.

“Oh, that’s better.” She smiled a bit sliding her shorts off her ankles.

“Treehugger?” Fluttershy was shocked seeing her friend in the buff “What are you doing?”

“Getting back in tune with Nature, you can’t align your chakras with all that clothing blocking the way.” Treehugger hummed flipping her twisted dreads back.

The two went back to walking, this time Fluttershy a little distracted by the sight of Treehugger’s bare ass as the naked woman walked alongside her.

“This is how it was meant to be Shy, how are ancestors roamed so closely with nature, you really gotta try it.” Treehugger said.

She walked up and held Shy’s waist “Let go of those worldly bindings Shy and become one with the world around you with no barriers.”

“Well…alright.” Fluttershy blushed.

Fluttershy blushed nervously as Treehugger helped her lift her shirt off and started pulling off her shorts.

“Jeez don’t be so aggressive.” Shy pouted a little as she felt the wind blow between her thigh “HMM!”

Even for a happy bimbo like Fluttershy the sheer natural embarrassment of being naked in the middle of a public hiking trail was enough to make her blush.

“See.” Treehugger cupped Shy’s breasts “Someone like you with such a natural bounty looks even better without the restrictive bindings of corporate fashion.”

“Please not so…rough…” Shy moaned a bit feeling her large chest tightening up with both embarrassment and pressure, milk collecting on her mega mammories.

“This is really how it was meant to be I’m telling you Fluttershy.” Treehugger hit the trail again “Come on we’ve still got a nature walk to finish.”

Her body filled with nerves and shame Fluttershy followed Treehugger, she stepped lightly on the dirt trail to avoid any sticks since Treehugger made them ditch their hiking boots too saying that any fabric would dull the alignment of their energies with the earth or some such nonsense.

“Oh well hello there.” Treehugger smiled as the duo came across some other hikers.

“AHH!” Fluttershy practically dove behind a tree, which was impressive given someone of her measurements.

Her face glowed red like a lightning bug’s butt glowed yellow at night, there was no way she could talk to people in the middle of the forest with zero clothes on.

 _“It’s already embarrassing enough to be naked for a man during sex, yet alone a random meeting in the woods!”_ she thought.

Her friend though seemed to have no qualms about approaching the two boys they came across and striking up a conversation, not even batting an eye that they were checking her out.

“My friend Fluttershy and I were just like on a hike to really reconnect to our roots with mother nature you, feel our bare souls on terra firma, the sun basks our skin through the trees you know, recharge those natural energies.”

“Yeah…” both boys nodded as they checked out the endowed hippie.

“You know we don’t have much more to go till the top of the trail.” Treehugger said “You guys should join us, I can tell it’d be good for you to realign your focuses.”

Both boys gulped and nodded before they started to strip down at Treehugger encouragement. The two weren’t much to write home about, average builds, average cocks and average looks, but they seemed nice enough. They were kinda small, or at least compared to the amazon sized Fluttershy and quite tall Treehugger they were, both boys barely reaching their chests.

 Still as the group started walking towards the top of the trail Fluttershy was clearly the most embaressed of the four, her face red, her lips quivering with the desire to just screech and squeal out in embarrassment, but…something about it was also exciting and arousing, the idea that there was no barrier between them all was…kinda hot.

“Now do you feel it, that energy of the earth just flowing into your through your feet, that’s why boots just get in the way you gotta get that direct contact you know.” Treehugger walked, her breasts seeming to bounce a little more the higher up the trail they got.

 _“Wow I never realized Treehugger had such a big butt…”_ Fluttershy thought watching her friend’s rump shift from side to side as they stepped closer to the top.

The group crested over the last hill and arrived at a small campsite up at the top, luckily for Fluttershy no one else was around, but the journey was complete and they made it just at sunset too.

“So pretty.” Fluttershy smiled seeing some birds fly passed the sun.

Fluttershy took a minute to just marvel at the view from the top, that was why she had originally come up here after all and the sight of the wide mountain forest just made her smile, the thoughts of all the people enjoying nature like they had today, the animals roaming free, all of it made her smile.

“HMMM!”

Fluttershy’s peaceful musings were broken by the sound of some loud moans, turning around she saw Treehugger on her knees working two cocks with her hands, her lips already smacking around one.

 _“Where those two guys…always so big?”_ Shy thought looking at the near footlong dong in Treehugger’s left hand, her right holding the base of the shaft she’d started sucking.

“Reconnecting with nature always gets me so excited” Treehugger reached down and rubbed her dripping hole a bit.

“Jeez Treehugger.” Shy pouted lightly stomping over in a way that was more cutesy than intimidating “You’re such a cock hog you know.”

“This one’s all yours if you want it.” Treehugger smiled flipping her long pink and orange dreadlocks back and shaking the rod in her left hand a bit.

Shy joined her friend on her knees and the two started sucking off their new friends, heads bobbins, throats gagging, lips slurping as they felt the hard shafts hit the back of their throats.

“Let’s do it right out here in the woods stud, just like our ancestors would have.” Treehugger smiled leaning on a tree.

Fluttershy did the same on the tree next to hers and bit her lips with anticipation feeling her hole get teased by her lover’s tip.

“OHH~” the pink haired girl moaned as she felt her insides spread to take the cock, while two manly hands reached around and started squeezing her milkers.

“Fuck.” Treehugger let out a deep throaty moan as she started getting pleasured from behind as well, a hard dick plunging into her.

Fluttershy could barely contain herself as her breasts were kneaded, her large 2.0 body begging for more as the digits sank into the fleshy orbs dangling on her chest, fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples, milk spraying out on the ground.

“Whoa dude that’s not cool, don’t be wasteful, we gotta share nature’s bounty you know.” Treehugger said shifting her back a bit and leaning her breasts on the tree while she used her freed hands to pull Shy’s left tit to the side and pop one of her juicy nipples into her mouth “MMMMM!”

“OHHHHAA!” Shy let out a loud moan as the suction on her sensative teat made her mind blank out for a second.

Treehugger happily filled her smooth tummy with her bestie’s creamy filling while both nature lovers kept taking it from behind in the woods.

More and more they moaned, the males thrusting and pounding away at their vaginas, the girls’ equally sexy rear ends shaking softly from the impact as their bodies were pushed to the edge of climax.

“Yes…Ohh I’m so close.” Fluttershy moaned.

“Come on just a little more.” Treehugger felt the man tug on her hair a bit “HAAA!”

Both girls gripped the tree they were using for support as their insides burst with pleasure, their legs practically melting like butter in the sun as they could barely stand up to the intense orgasm. Both of their lovers grunted in response, providing them each with a deposit of nature’s white gold.

“We should go on hikes more often.” Treehugger moaned.

“Not a bad idea.” Shy smiled “Say…where’s the bag with our clothes?”

“What bag?” Treehugger asked.

It suddenly hit Fluttershy that when she’d been disrobed, Treehugger simply tossed her articles to the side in other words.

“All my clothes are still on the trail?! How am I supposed to get back naked? I can’t drive home like this!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This was the first chapter I did that wasn’t based on a preexisting picture, hope you liked it I tried to make it interesting.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
